


网·洞

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: “人们只希望看到自己想看到的。”
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	网·洞

**Author's Note:**

> Hacker lks x YouTuber kjk  
> 强迫情节有，Phyco描述有，久违的1v1。  
> 依旧ooc预警。

#  
八点整的闹铃响起之前，简陋的白底蓝字页面上就显示出了购买成功的提示，李光洙关上代拍软件，重新把直播画面调整到了显示屏最上端。  
画面里的男人把脸对着摄像头凑，自信到能让脸塞满大半个屏幕，过了一会才从staff手中拿来他工作专用的手机，检查了整点销售量后微不可见的轻轻勾了勾嘴角。  
李光洙就是喜欢这个大主播常人难以察觉的自傲心，他不喜欢混在网络人际圈里，不清楚是不是每个人都看得出这主播的自我主义，至少在李光洙看来，《Big Picture》并不是个好频道。  
这个主播，金钟国也不是个好人。  
“好的，今天的抽奖结果出来了——”  
金钟国是个不论从外表还是内里看来都是个能被解读成真男人的角色，拥有着一切完美的性质。待人亲近幽默，举止潇洒绅士，戏少钱多人脉广，长得帅身材好都只是附加分，用“善良”和“温柔”这种词来形容都太俗了。  
那不过是大众所认识的金钟国罢了，李光洙在大半年间逐渐注意到金钟国喜欢在强调事项时抬高语调拉长句尾，身边会撒野娇的男人那么多，他还是第一次觉得一个大男人这么拖着尾音会显得招人怜。  
男人慢吞吞翻着手机，做企业和个人频道都快七年了，还不熟悉移动端的用法，素颜时更清秀的淡眉揪在一起，李光洙只想让他把表情表露得再夸张一些，好让自己真正看清这个男人的模样。  
“出来了出来了，来自官方网站，id为masijacoke850714的这位会员，恭喜——”  
直播聊天房里跳出来成千的评论，扫眼过去全是在嫉妒这个会员的发言。李光洙在电脑前傻愣了会，两个大片的圆形镜片映着显示屏里的蓝光，把他眼里的剧烈动荡遮得严严实实，他一激动把手冲上鼠标，搁在桌沿上的泡面哐当撒了他一裤子。  
金钟国放下手机，冲着摄像机大方笑着给了个赞，动作略微毛糙的从同伴手里接过一个特质的银色硬壳本，往用户名那栏上划笔写下李光洙那串长id，一边念着一边写。  
"ma... si... ja... coke. " 画面里的男人无意识的翘着嘴唇，细细的眼睛下打着层睫毛的影子，评论区里飞快的上滑夸他长得好看的留言，像高速生长的豆茎要把金钟国带上最高空。  
把id名写好后，金钟国给镜头展示了masijacoke的高级会员书，再次念词缓慢的确认他的id名字时李光洙还在捡自己内裤上的拉面，抬起头来刚好对上金钟国松开眉头时的神色，从他的原本状态中恢复成演员的状态的那瞬，李光洙呼吸停住了。  
当然不是拉面汤太烫的原因，不过是那一瞬间产生了金钟国在看着自己的错觉。  
“我们会在明后两天向masijacoke先生确认身份和地址信息，请保持联络哦——”他双手间举着那个像证书一样的定制本，也许是无意识的动作，拿本子的边角抵上了下巴，为了让客户满意而弯着对眼睛笑得灿烂，“谢谢您，非常感谢您的支持。”  
直播已经过了一半，李光洙才从自己中奖的现实中缓过神来，愣神的嚼了几口碗里还剩下的海带，盯着画面里金钟国亲切和观众聊天的面孔，年入三十之后还是第一次脸红发热、心跳加快，裤裆上还烫得不行，他一个临空跃起把电脑椅掀倒在身后三米远。  
本能想让他尖叫，火热的念想中间残留的冷静思考又不允许他为了这点破事激动，他很清楚自己是个不服从于内心炽热的矛盾体，也是个表里不一的反社会人格，却想要爱。  
男的女的都行，如果不是要成为一辈子的眷属，那就全都只算是打炮的情分，李光洙十多年来的饥不择食让他成了为性而爱的混账，沉迷在现实的淫靡饱满中以为能以此自满自足，直到无聊时打开电脑点进日常直播区的那天。  
李光洙一直是个相信一见钟情的人，但若不是对方刻意维护，他会厌倦害怕直到逃跑，因此李光洙给自己的感情人格下的定义，就是不折不扣的“渣滓”。  
从未将自己托付给他人、也不曾想过要往别处倾注一切情感的人，正巧撞见了金钟国个人频道开播的那天，用手机自拍直播的男人稍不耐烦的固定着手机，只有480p的画质里透出男人歪着嘴角无奈轻笑的鼻音。  
明明是在普通的家居背景前用手机画质开录的直播，直播间的人数多得却像是现职idol频道，高频颤抖的爱心弹射出连续红心，瞬时间过百的评论数上滚着快遮住男人的脸。  
“哦哦……好多人啊，怎么一下子就进来这么多，我这边卡死了……”  
男人在视频里断续的低笑，对于自己意料外的高人气有些无语，为维持精神的状态挠了挠脑袋上的褐色卷发，沙哑的音色清过嗓后立变清亮柔和：“大家好，好久不见了，我是金钟国。应大家的要求，今天开始这个个人号就开始运营了，Big Picture的业务不会受影响，我短时间内也不会把商销内容放到这边的。”  
对于手机屏幕上密密麻麻的延迟留言反应迟钝的男人放弃了翻阅评论，稍作休息的挺起背放松后背，黑衬衫大敞的领口露着胸口和锁骨，仰起的脖颈线条凹凸修长，喉结滑动一下，再回到原来的坐姿轻笑一声，右手仍旧挠着脑后。  
“但是，大家如果同时订阅一下Big Picture我会更开心的。”  
在说这句话时，男人面色腼腆的瞥了眼镜头，带着可爱的玩笑口吻，或许有些撒娇意味的轻声向2000多位观众提着要求，长袖掩过他粗糙的一段指节，裸露的手指骨迅速蹭过左脸脸侧。  
那是李光洙看上金钟国的第一个瞬间，他敢肯定这个男主播是个大演员。  
金钟国知道观众喜欢看什么，但他没有做自己，而是迎合了大众。  
——白痴，人气不是我得来的，观众没有选择我。  
——是我选择了观众。  
很久之后，金钟国亲口这样对他说着，红肿的双眼里已全是水渍，却倔强又死板的一滴不漏。  
——因为人们只希望看到他们想看到的东西。  
原本只是闲着无聊才会买Big Picture里面推销的日用品，恰好李光洙也有所需要才买了大堆的零食洗发水一类玩意，一有点闲钱就跟小女生拼着玩限时抢购，后知后觉自己成了BP的普通会员，是按消费频数授予他的特殊会员身份。  
赌博正是这样，一尝到些甜头就会令人贪恋，既然有牌在手上就肯定要出，就不断的继续消费，李光洙因为这疯癫又卑鄙的行事态度闯过不少祸，当然也包括在情场上留下的大堆烂摊子。但金钟国不一样，这是李光洙这辈子第一次喜欢一个屏幕上的人。  
也许正是因为摸不到碰不着，才会一直产生美丽的幻想，他对金钟国的幻想从未停过，金钟国的直播时间越晚，他痴迷而淫荡的精神世界就更发混沌不清。  
两个月一次的在直播购物抽奖挑选特殊高级会员活动，天上掉了个馅饼给李光洙，告诉他：你的网络初恋亲自送上门了。  
“啊……谢谢，太荣幸了，我只是断断续续的有在买BP带的产品，非常谢谢。”  
他颤着手敲下的评论瞬间被吞没在对他发出嫉妒心声讨的声音中间，像把沙子扔在海里，任谁也找不回。  
金钟国和河东勋两个人的瞎聊持续了一段时间，李光洙也不关上视频，就把直播画面放在屏幕一侧，听着金钟国语气平和而逻辑清晰的谈吐声，他更能集中在自己的工作上，放着自己身上的汤渍不管，在文档里噼里啪啦敲起列表整理新开的项目资料。  
不知不觉收纳整理已经做得见底，他把双腿盘上座椅，朝着桌沿反作力推开滚轮椅伸了个懒腰。正好赶上BP的直播结束，金钟国摇着手里的牛肉棒，嘴里还咬着半根，配合河东勋的结束语乖巧的点头，又从桌下摸出来要送给李光洙的会员证。  
“masijacoke先生，我知道您不止是断断续续的，谢谢您能一直支持！”  
比起金钟国强大得可怕的动态视力，李光洙更惊异于这个人竟然记得自己的名字，说不定连收货姓名和地址都记住了。这么一想他就更是兴奋，不自觉地手掌托上脸，李光洙与视频里语气轻巧的男人对视，小指碰上自己的下唇。  
“高级会员的这份奖品，我们会在masijacoke先生生日时送上。”  
高级会员的制度只有一个好处，就是BP为了粉丝准备的大型惊喜，先前已经有三位体验过了会员定制《Made Show》。实际上李光洙并不喜欢大张旗鼓的做事，但到嘴边的鸭子，他不吃就不是男人。  
“奖品是您的任何一个愿望。”

#  
第一次Made Show是男女朋友之间订婚event，第二次是纯素人形象改造，最近的一次是在两个月前，在弘大给喜欢唱歌的会员弟弟办了一场街头演唱会。  
在李光洙看来这些企划都是在浪费金钟国的时间精力，也是白白消耗他那人际网。为了能和金钟国在适当的距离感中来往，李光洙收到会员证后考虑了一周的时间，计划好了自己的生日心愿，那时还只是四月底，离他的生日还差近三个月。  
本以为要到七月份才能收到的会员提供企划只过了一周就发送到了个人邮箱，金钟国最先看见的是邮件里附带的资料，一个文档一个表格，masijacoke把整体企划都编得差不多了，就差Made Show制作组的修改意见。  
仔细打印下来翻阅一阵，他发现这个叫李光洙的男人是个非常完美主义者，又认真又执拗。也许部分内容难以让人信服，这个人的言语没有太大说服力，是光凭态度在打动人，金钟国很久没见过这么轴的年轻人了。  
在咖啡店见到最早到的李光洙，青年大热天的穿着长袖的花衬衫和撞色工装裤，身高恐怕是冲着两米去了，棕栗色的半卷发，半长不短的刘海在额前分开，在眉毛上划着不一的弧度延伸到鬓角，金钟国第一时间就觉得这发型他在哪里见过。  
这是金钟国自己的发型，这个青年刻意在学他。  
意识到这点后，金钟国都没注意自己比平时接见新客户时的笑容更灿烂了，朝着这面对偶像毫不慌张的幸运儿大方伸出了手。  
“您就是李光洙先生吧，等了很久了吗？”  
金钟国熟稔的待客态度在李光洙的意料之内，爽朗的神情比视频里见到得还清秀得多，真人还要更纤细一些，笑得双眼弯弯的看着自己，里面黑漆漆的也看不出藏着什么奇特心智。  
因为李光洙确信这个男人绝不是视频中那样一个逆来顺受又稳重成熟的人，这是他的直觉。他伸出手，与金钟国盖着层薄茧的右手相握，手掌稍作用力的捏紧手里粗糙的热度。  
“没有，我刚刚才到，各位请坐吧。”  
青年的拘谨和气度刚好，把衣袖挽起到手肘坐下，看来小臂是他比较有自信的身体部位。  
太明显了，金钟国只与他对视一眼就知道，这男人对自己有意思，成为会员也是图谋不轨误打误撞，这一集团分部的营销经理竟然是个网络宅，金钟国作为被爱慕的那边更觉得惊愕。  
Lonrenda是个时尚品牌，masijacoke的意愿是让Made Show做一次无偿宣传，因为没有直接的资金来往，一来二去这份合约就变得复杂起来，于是不得不在正式开始Made Show之前进行事前交涉。  
于是，李光洙很自然的加上了金钟国的联系方式，电子邮箱、Kakaotalk、Instagram、手机号码一个不落。  
关于PPL制作上的内容实际上金钟国做不了太多干涉，相信这个小经理也知道这一点，他也没把这件事捅破，当李光洙拿出手机说要加好友时，不过是顺水推舟从了他的心愿。  
至于原因，金钟国很久没被人这么直截了当的爱过了。  
无论这个青年是因为任何原因而喜欢他，都无所谓。金钱也好肉体也好，金钟国不知从何时起再懒得去计较那些复杂又纯粹的欲望，对方是否了解真正的自己，就是更无关紧要的破事，他只要能被人爱着，就能活下去。  
他吃着这碗饭，为了存活在大海里而见谁都是一副嘴脸，用自己最得意的爽朗外表去接触这个世界。  
不过，这也不是他变得轻浮的根本原因，论其根源就要追溯到很久很久以前那个无端作恶的自己。正因为年少时做错了事，金钟国到现在这个年纪也没懂，到底要如何爱人才能不被背叛。  
李光洙给每个在场的staff点了一份三明治，热腾腾的配着一杯冰美式送到金钟国面前，金钟国立刻双眼放光的拿起叉子，随后才对李光洙殷勤道谢。  
他知道金钟国喜欢吃美式西点，知道金钟国喝的饮料只有冰美式，清楚他喝咖啡时会咬吸管，还有爱卷着舌头把食物包进嘴里再咀嚼的无意识习惯。  
“慢点吃，时间多着呢。”他观察了一会金钟国的吃相，和日常直播时的模样相差无几，只是口里的咀嚼音更为明显，下颚线的细小抽动也清晰得吓人，就算把视频清晰度调到蓝光，李光洙也看不到现在亲眼所见的他的舌苔凸起和浅淡唇纹。“……要不我还是等你们先吃完吧？”  
“没事，时间有点赶，边吃边聊。”  
现实中的金钟国比想象中更加平易近人，李光洙分不清这是他的真实面貌，还是已成为本能的演技。  
看见金钟国不好意思的傻笑，他比往日来追着视频更新的每一刻都要动摇。  
就算这是假的，亦或是他过分解读的幻象，李光洙仍愿意相信金钟国是个好人，就像每天在视频里那样温柔和蔼具幽默感，似乎这个人被创造出来就和负面情绪无关，是个火热而高傲的太阳。  
没错，“金钟国”终究是被创造的。  
正式录制的那天，两人装作第一次见面，李光洙折着相对门框过高的身子从门口挤了进去，迎着金钟国惊讶和欣喜的表情，在镜头面前只露出了满脸的不自然与尴尬。  
“masijacoke——哇，身材真是不得了啊，是做模特的吗？”  
就连开场白都和真正的初面一模一样，后来李光洙回看录像时发现自己的面部表情僵硬得可以，像是尊佛像一样保持着同一个表情在同一个位置上尬笑。  
面前的金钟国的状态和前段时间见面时不太一样，语气比日常更高亢，加快语速念着台本，抛接梗的反应力和夸张程度几乎和专业电视局放送人没有大差别。  
简直是自信与自爱的具象体，大胆朝黑洞洞的镜头发出只属于他的声音，即使这个人清楚那些黑洞的对岸不止有光明，却依旧微笑着向死而活，不留余力的拼命燃烧着自己，表演到摄影机红灯闪烁的最后一刻。  
“为什么我会坐在这个人旁边呢”，奇特的念想冒出李光洙的脑海。  
对了，要不是看了网络直播，李光洙可能一辈子都无法遇上这样一个自体发光的角色。  
那是张网，并非狭义上的互联网络，男人像是个渔人做着狩猎者，细密的网格间捞上大股的海水、大批的生鲜，一个个在甲板上扑腾着翻跃掉落下鳞片，渔夫在蓑笠的影子里轻笑着捡起一地灿烂的财宝。  
那些鱼连自己什么时候被吃干抹净了都不知道，还为见到了陆上的美丽生物而欢呼雀跃着，被眼前这个不知道盖了多少层人皮脸的男人微笑着剥皮剔骨，变成穷光蛋。  
若不是李光洙还算是有点资产，或是说还存在些理智，好在他是个没有热情的人，不然也会成为那些网内涝死发臭的鱼群其中之一吧。  
“果然是做时尚的，穿得很有sence啊，您肯定有女朋友吧？”  
金钟国不管三七二十一展开着和产品毫无关系的话题，之前会议时也强调过要包装李光洙的角色形象，他作为产品的代表人物会成为推广的一大记忆点和卖点，奈何李光洙一坐在镜头面前就慌张乱看不回话，让金钟国非常难堪。  
而李光洙只要和金钟国对视，就不会再堂皇不定了，心想着自己果然也是那群鱼类之一。  
光是这样被他问到有关自己情史的问题，李光洙不再需要其他，透过渔网的千丝万缕凝视深海猎人的双眼，细长的眼里似乎藏着浩瀚，比镜头的深邃更要黑暗。  
“我……没有女朋友，我不太会谈恋爱。”  
“是吗，看上去不像呢，coke先生看上去恋爱史好像很丰富。”  
他循循诱导着活蹦乱跳的鲜鱼往案板上跳，李光洙是最清醒也是最混沌的那只，还是最肥的那只。  
在李光洙之前，金钟国也有不少男性粉丝，但还没有一个是像这条鱼一样鲜美又癫狂的，与他那双稍下垂的眼里赤裸的求知欲接触时，竟然会有微小的触动感。  
但猎人不会对猎物产生兴趣，这是李光洙一厢情愿的想法，因此能毫无顾忌的闯入金钟国的私人领域之中，像个穷得叮当响的街头流浪汉，醉醺醺的装疯卖傻，不计后果。  
“还好吧，我看起来像个花花公子吗？”他尝试让自己的语调不那么生硬，想要笑出声却只发出喉咙里咯痰的闷声，嗓音沙哑的初次喊着渔人的名字，“钟国先生才更像是花花公子吧。”  
视线迅速的瞥过摄像导演的脸色，制作组没有人在意李光洙的台词，只有金钟国发现了他笑意尴尬中透着的鄙夷，几乎是在嘲笑自己这幅在镜头面前装作开朗动人的嘴脸，一个做猎物的家伙居高临下的评价着他的外壳。  
他不能没有这身外壳，绝对不行，也绝不允许有人对他的外表产生任何质疑。  
不过，金钟国的底线也只到“外壳”而已。  
“我吗？我很守旧的，您哪里看出来我是个随便的人啊？”  
金钟国拿着手上的台本在身体上上下下比划，侧过身来靠在沙发上，左手臂搭上沙发背，习惯性的仰起下颌，低下视线朝对方质问。  
这个场景比起在视频里看到的更有冲击力，男人鲜明的自我和自恋、纯粹的轻狂，在半秒内铺开在李光洙眼底，男人像面对待宰的猪羊般松着眉头用肉眼打量死物的形状，嘴角微翘，比起神明更像个刽子手。  
……真好看。  
“那钟国先生现在有女朋友吗？”  
李光洙还是头一回感觉到，一个人的名字从嘴中说出来会这么令人心情舒畅，像是呼吸着高岭上微寒而纯净的空气一般，念着金钟国的名字吐出的气息都是霜镇的，刺激着喉头直至头顶都细微发麻。  
能当着本人的面无畏唤出他的名字，在金钟国听到这句话后露出饶有兴趣的笑意面前，简直是小巫见大巫。金钟国轻挑着眉毛上弯了嘴角，彻底把李光洙划分成了他讨厌的类型，决定不再以自己原本那开放热情的态度去讨好这个粉丝。  
这个家伙甚至称不上是粉丝，他清楚爱意与好感催化下的氛围何样，却在李光洙身上只感受到危险，对方不过是个急于剖开人的内心窥视的无礼之徒。  
他讨厌没有礼貌的家伙，但李光洙是个有趣的生物，让他弄不懂这人脑子里都塞这些什么诡异缠结着的海洋垃圾。  
“我没有，最近不太想恋爱。”  
真话应以真话答复，在李光洙听来却像是男人一贯的演技。  
不自觉间李光洙笑了，在开拍以来扯开了唯一一个自然而意味深长的笑：“是吗，看上去不像呢。”

#  
Made Show的录制比想象中还要顺利，coke先生奇妙的艺能感和契合大众的吐槽都为节目效果加了不少分，更重要的是，金钟国做网络放送到现在，还没有出现一个像coke先生一样的角色敢正面和他抬杠。  
他想的没错，李光洙不是什么正常人，披着内向的皮装作温顺的猎物，要把这人开膛破肚才能知道里面装着什么毒果。  
光是看外表端正看不出来什么，金钟国却认为这个人是可以把自己的视频剪切下来做成奇怪的音频的极端粉丝，说不定在李光洙的文件夹里还专门收藏着他穿低领衬衫拍摄的合集。  
因为金钟国没办法看懂李光洙，他也是这辈子第一次当什么人的偶像，又或者是成为一个特殊团体的领头羊，被众人推举成为高高在上的神，当然无法体会做信徒的心情。  
“钟国先生！我在这里！”  
上一次在地铁站门口被人迎接可能是几年前和人热恋时的事情了。金钟国朝着人声望过去，一眼就能看到李光洙电线杆一样的身材，耳朵旁边贴着手机往这边飞奔过来，举着一只胳膊挥舞着，整个人海拔估计能有三米。  
挂断通话，他发现李光洙身边一个人也没有，接到电话时金钟国就猜到这家伙是想跟自己独处。  
独处的原因一大半都是出自李光洙的私心，要交代金钟国负责人会换一批这点事情，通过kakaotalk告知就足够了，却还是强行拉人出来到公司去开小灶。李光洙急着等两人独处的机会，金钟国也听着不耐烦，好在会议马上就结束了，公司那些代表都还算是听得懂人话的。  
除了一点，金钟国料到了他们听到网络营销的方案时从脸上露出来的难堪。  
他已经不会为自己做辩解说明了，太想当然了，实业公司怎么会对小网红抱有尊敬态度呢，不过是给李光洙这个经理一个面子，又看在是免费推广的份上睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
“你下次还是不要带我来你公司了，我应付不来。”  
认识不过两周时间，金钟国放开了话，嘬着吸管里的冰美式，朝李光洙说着非敬语，叹了声气往李光洙办公室的窗外俯眺，整个后背挨在椅背上，语调懒散。  
“钟国先生也有应付不来的人吗。”李光洙不把金钟国的台词当人话听，只笑笑就翻篇过去。他对于和金钟国的互动没有那么大的需求，让金钟国坐在自己面前一整天就是对他而言最好的状态，一抬头就能看到男人在旁边的沙发椅上慵懒坐着玩手机，是普通观众看不到的。  
金钟国翘起腿倒在椅子上，把沙发椅摇得下盘嘎吱响，不习惯这么安静生疏的氛围而咬着吸管努力在脑海里找着话题，还要在李光洙面前保留住自己的形象。  
“我应付不来的人很多的，那些大老总啊、年纪小的女粉丝啊、还有那种和我不是一类人的家伙。”  
他后脑在椅背上摩擦，朝着李光洙抬起头，故作深沉的低笑：“就像coke先生这样的家伙。”  
coke先生这样的家伙，不算粉丝也不算合作社，和粉丝一样有着明确的好奇心与冲动，又带着合作社的身份不怀好意的接近自己。  
“我和钟国先生怎么就不是一类人了？”  
看吧，这家伙笑起来都是假惺惺的，比一般的粉丝要难缠多了，根本看不出这幅绅士的皮囊下藏着什么欲望，金钟国甚至做好了会被李光洙陷害甚至侵犯的心理准备。  
仔细一想，自己也不过是个把别人爱看的外表蒙在了自己脸上的欺诈者罢了，和李光洙那蹩脚的演技不分上下。  
“你们家都做的实打实的东西，我一个做网络放送的怎么比得上。”  
这话是金钟国的心里话，叹气时刻意不隐藏自己平日说话时的语气，嘶哑的声线从时常紧绷的喉咙里漫出，他环视着李经理的个人工作室不禁咂舌。  
“别这么说，现在网络其实比有线放送要吃香多了，我们可能做一辈子的品牌，会员数也赶不上钟国先生的粉丝数。”  
“那都是流量，不能当真。”  
李光洙把视线从电脑屏幕上稍作离开，食指指节推了推镜框：“我不就是真的吗？”  
被这话堵得没话说，金钟国轻笑，把手里已经空了的咖啡杯吸得哗哗响，勉强还能保持自己随时随地沉静的性格假象，对李光洙这种神经兮兮的乐天派无话可说。更甚的是李光洙那双镜片后的眼睛，也许是因为反光的原因，看着冷得透骨。  
他也想不懂，“金钟国”究竟是哪一点能吸引这么多爱他的人，为了一具皮囊神魂颠倒，让一个神经质的变态小子对他产生这么大的兴趣，边观察他的反应边带着笑意，手指又扶了扶镜框。  
“我做粉丝是因为我喜欢钟国先生，其他几百万人肯定也是这样。”  
椅子上半躺着的人把空杯子甩在桌上，用鼻腔发着嗤笑：“天真的家伙。”  
所以说他们不是同一类人。金钟国对自己的定位和高度清楚得很，不需要局外人对他做出评价，不管是好的坏的，他都不会听，制作组里的每个人都不会听。  
或许“金钟国”会听，但他不是那个小脾气的英俊绅士，即使把那个角色理解透了，也依旧成为不了一纸描述下成型的人物。  
若不是他和李光洙还称不上熟人，他会想问问这个青年：你喜欢我吗。  
当然，是站在金钟国的角度上。  
“天真也有天真的好处嘛，钟国先生一个做新媒体的怎么这么死板。”  
李光洙翻着桌上的资料，一段时间相处下来逐渐放松了语气，清澈而温和的声线总是阳光得让人无从适应，金钟国偶尔会因为他表现出来的天真烂漫而错以为这孩子就是个傻瓜。其实不然，李光洙能在入职两年时间内当上经理肯定是有原因的。  
“死板比死正经好，死不了人。”  
桌上的文件翻飞，李光洙的动作一顿，只一瞬把视线飘在金钟国的脸上，敛去笑意的表情又一次和缓起来。  
“死正经也不会死人的。”他低声回应道，把要交付给对接Made Show的小组的文件放进文件夹里，推开办公椅站了起来，绕过金钟国身前，“我去给个资料，等会就回来。”  
办公室的门轻声合上，一个经理竟然要亲自跑过去给下属送资料，金钟国把注意力放在了桌上那台笔记本电脑上，以及旁边放着的一块蓝色U盘。半小时前他不请自来时，李光洙匆忙收拾的物件之一里就有那块U盘。  
他的想法没有错，里面全都是自己的视频作品和直播录屏，有分类的和没分类的，一眼看不到尽头，文件夹下方的计数栏迟钝的跳着直奔至五位数。  
文件是按编辑顺序排列的，除开用年份命名的三个文件夹之外，第一个视频的名字叫做“masijacoke”，预览图上是前段时间开直播的自己，正抱着coke先生的高级会员证。  
视频里跳出来的第一个画面就是直播当天他念出李光洙那长长一串id时的场景，皱着眉头把masijacoke850714的每个音节都念得清清楚楚，因惊慌犹豫而放缓了语速，分离音节读得不紧不慢。  
念完后的一瞬，剪切到下一幕他抱着银色的本子，向着镜头展示id名称，再一次确认了李光洙的id，强调般的缓声再念了一遍。  
下一幕再下一幕，全都是一样的台词，自己的脸摆着不同的表情，拉着不同的语调，反反复复的说着同一个名字，即使那并不是李光洙的真名，在视频拼接下重复了大概有二十来次，最后还加上了自己被同伴戴上猫耳后撒娇说“爱你哦”的画面，金钟国却只听到一半就关上了视频，慌张拔掉了U盘。  
“……变态。”  
双耳发烫，不知不觉间从喉咙里冒出灼烧过的气息，撑在办公桌上的左手小臂竟然在发颤。  
类似的剪辑在网上多不胜数，以“金钟国”为主角的内容也不少，一向都像看笑话般的这些作品在他眼里并不存在什么杀伤力，最多就是夸奖一番这些人编辑视频的水平之高。  
李光洙的作品比任何一个都拙劣，却透露着作家赤裸裸的爱与偏执。  
就像是被浑身剥光站在李光洙面前，从镜头里联通网络，顺着网线一路通行到某个人的眼里，他的每次呼吸、每回眨眼、每个吐词，都被刻在镜头的深处形成烙痕，不知不觉间取悦着某些人的审美与兴趣，在他的身底下点亮红色大拇指。  
摁下“喜欢”和“关注”的那些人是什么心情，金钟国从来都忽视了。他颤着手把页面调回到李光洙离开前的样子，晚一步才察觉到，那混蛋就是故意让他看到这里面的内容的。  
最后一幕的“我爱你”就是告白，只是金钟国没能看到最后。  
做这份工作已经是第五个年头，他第一次感受到，金钟国这个人可能没有办法承受如此沉重的爱。  
说的好听是爱，更粗俗一点，不过是爱欲罢了。  
“钟国先生还在啊，还以为你已经走了呢。”  
李光洙推门而入时看见的是依旧瘫在沙发椅上的金钟国，似乎在这十分钟里从未动过般打着手机游戏，集中到没空余向他搭话，只低低应了一声。  
桌面上的东西还在原位，电脑屏幕的开合幅度、USB的位置、办公椅被拉开的距离，看上去和方才没有差异。李光洙回头看向还沉浸在动作游戏里的金钟国，这人的腿翘得越来越高了，露出西装裤下的脚踝，从未在网路上见过的身体部位的裸露让李光洙有一瞬间精神涣散。  
“那个，钟国先生。”  
没料到李光洙会主动搭话，金钟国继续装作投入在游戏里，只用简短的音节回答他。  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢您。”  
以防万一金钟国没有看到他那些得意作品……不，就算他看到了，李光洙早晚也会主动说出口，他就是这种性格，毫无遮掩的直率又冲动。  
金钟国没能控制住自己的本能反应，撤离开手机的手指浮在屏幕上，他愣了神的对上李光洙不论何时都没有情绪波动的双眼，发现那其实是李光洙状态最激烈的时候，在漆黑的深海里跳着一卷乌黑的暴风雨。  
他一直都波动着，尤其是在金钟国的面前。  
“……什么？”  
“没听清楚吗？”李光洙轻笑，把鼻梁上的眼镜摘下，扫过镜框的发丝垂落在眼皮上，一对深凹的圆眼微微眯起，“我喜欢您，可以跟我交往吗？”

#  
上一次金钟国的频道出现问题，是直播间里进了anti对他人身攻击，言语粗暴下流到系统直接下播锁号了一阵子。实际上金钟国向来都不在意诅咒得狠毒，唯独害怕看见别人说他“没意思”或“不好笑”。  
但事实证明，他还有其他害怕的东西。  
“看看这混蛋无辜的样子ㅋㅋㅋ骗着大妈的钱在这里耍什么帅啊ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ”  
“我靠真看不出来大叔是那种人，怎么还能堂堂正正出镜啊，装什么好人呢，好恶心快去死吧^^”  
“受害人的账号有人找到吗，好像被删掉了？？不会真的出事吧？”  
“晕，难道大家都没有感觉吗？这家伙长得就像是会校园暴力的人，听说还是黑社会呢ㅎㄷㄷ”  
“就没人记得去年他接的推广食品出了问题吗，完全资本主义至上呢，本来就是烂人一个啦ㅋㅋㅋㅋ”  
“呕……有人卖没看过他的眼睛吗，我脏了。”  
流言蜚语。  
一大早醒来后例行检查个人频道收到的踩赞比、播放量、评论区，五年来的踩都比不过昨晚一夜的数量。  
在自己爽朗笑着的视频预览下方显示的后台数据分析页面，金钟国迎来了他人生中恶评潮流的初体验。  
昨夜凌晨漆黑卷来的狂风骇浪，掀开他血淋淋的年少时期，把“校园暴力”的名号倾倒在他的头上。  
组织性的举报行动把往年播放量最高的三个视频全部封锁，一眼就能看出他是被针对了。最新视频下头一次积攒了上万条评论，他却没能一鼓气打开一一检查。  
不是没有勇气面对，或是变相承认了所谓“校园暴力”的事实，要说起那回事都是上个世纪的旧谈了，他不会刻意回避自己的过去。可金钟国想错了，他太低估自己的自尊心了。  
要在所有人都说“是”的天地里，要如何发出自己的声音，就算声嘶力竭也无法让任何一人听见自己一声“不”。  
“不是的……”  
最终也只能下意识的喃喃给自己听，把河东勋的电话放在一边不接，网络暴力的直接和沉重使他一时间缓不过神。越是好奇就越是翻看那些恶毒的攻击，金钟国看着发了愣，眼睁睁的看着“金钟国”在巨大的网纹中陷落成食物链的末端，成为猎物也称不上的鱼饵。  
呆坐了没一会儿，河东勋几乎是撞门而入，金钟国托他的福从空白的精神状态中一激灵醒来，抬眼聚焦在眼前的电脑屏幕上，对上正中心的“消失吧”几个韩字。  
道歉吧、出面吧、去死吧、消失吧。  
看多了这种词组，竟也不是什么让人难过的事了，只不过是一群不明事理的人借着网络宣泄自我，找到了个能出气的皮球对浑圆的玩物不停歇的践踏。  
皮球只能从一边滚到另外一边，在说着同一句“是”的人际网里无处躲藏。  
“钟国哥。”  
身体的上方传来能足够让人安心的嗓音，数十年来同样低沉的语气缓缓唤着他的名字，那也是“金钟国”的名字。  
他朝着河东勋转过头，合上了笔记本电脑，叹着气的间隙里做足了面部肌肉放松，弯起嘴角时却只抽动一边，不自主的发出无可奈何的嗤笑。  
“别看那些东西，做什么不像你会做的事。”河东勋瞟了眼运转飞快的笔记本，底部还发着嗡嗡散热的声音，上前一步从笔记本壳上扫过手指，突然间有了畏惧这些能杀人的电子设备的想法，“下午就别录制了，我会跟商家交代的。”  
河东勋进来快有五分钟，只说了这些没营养的话，没有问金钟国有关流言的内容，也不像个合格的同伙人对他安慰几句，肢体触碰就只有在金钟国僵硬的肩头上拍了两下。  
金钟国也不需要其他的了，能有河东勋这种人在他的身边，或许就不用那么畏惧莫须有的恨意，说不定正是因为自己心里清楚，“我的背后有人”，才会对于这些评论熟视无睹。  
……真的能做到充耳不闻就好了，可自己不是神仙，金钟国有那个自知之明。  
“没关系，下午行程不用取消，又没发生什么大事，别麻烦人家客户。”  
他从椅子上起身抻了个懒腰，挥手一掌堵上河东勋的嘴，不用想都知道这小子肯定又要发牢骚，这孩子发起怒来的嗓音哑得像只公鸭听着不悦。  
意料之中的被金钟国掐住了脸，河东勋也不挣扎，在他手掌下发着呜呜哇哇的音调，镜框下的小圆眼怒视金钟国，成功把金钟国逗笑。  
“走吧，时间也不早了，午饭吃什么？”  
发出的信息至今都是未读状态，邮件也没有回复，当天下午河东勋的ins直播李光洙有看，勉强是发现了坐在老远位置上的金钟国，正翘着托着脸对空气半张着嘴发呆。  
以他的情报网，第一时间就能接收到事发的迹象，李光洙是这么认为的，他还认为金钟国不会在意他人的评价。  
实际上那都是李光洙的一厢情愿，从半年前开始就擅自解读着“金钟国”的心思，再如何催眠自己这个男人只是个假象，他也没有任何办法去接近真正的“金钟国”。  
只因为两人隔着一挡屏幕，谁也进不来，谁也出不去，把自己困在只为自身存在的世界里自我满足。  
总有长一辈的人说，数字时代会害了人，良莠不齐的信息未经分类进入到人脑潜移默化，人类没有选择自己所身处环境的能力。李光洙能赞同的只有结论，数字时代弊大于利，人们被某种繁杂的思维和气氛围绕，被塑造成所谓的新人类。  
于是，便有了低头族，有了只沉浸在自我中自甘堕落的人。  
李光洙总会对这些琐碎的社会现象产生很深的思考，但唯一不想去深究的，就是“金钟国”。  
他不愿相信金钟国也是堕落的其中一人。  
门铃连着响了几声，金钟国还攀在沙发手上，抱着笔记本翻动评论区不堪入目的字眼发愣，指尖在触摸盘上双指缓缓滑动着，发出在沙地行走般的窸窣声响。  
“唔啊……长得真丑，一般这种脸在学校才会被霸凌吧ㅅㅂㅋㅋㅋㅋ”  
“相比起来被霸凌的哥哥也太可怜了，根本就是嫉妒人家长得帅吧，可怜ㅋㅋ”  
“ㅈㄴ好笑，未成年就犯罪进黑社会，这他妈来做主播是想干嘛ㅋㅋㅋ不买的话会被杀吧”  
“话说这人根本就是杀人犯了吧……没人害怕吗，过了诉讼期也该抓起来改训吧？”  
“能不能滚啊，不关心这大叔犯没犯罪，老是推送给我，这他妈谁啊？？”  
“从小就是社会的渣滓呢，赶紧谢罪消失吧？”  
这片荒漠什么时候是个头呢。  
不用被人强调，他也不会忘记自己小时候做过的蠢事，但绝不会后悔。  
……那个混帐，就该被打成残障。  
门铃响个不停，终于刺进他的耳中，金钟国抬起头，望向许久没响过铃声的家门口，在身后的显示器里见到了熟悉的脖颈。他看这个人的脖子看得比较多，又细又长的，带着点颈纹，凸出喉结位置上长了个红斑，胸锁乳突肌的线条明显。  
若不是前几天这人告白得极其突兀，搁下两句毫不拐弯的直球后把人放置在办公室里，笑了笑拿起包和电脑就走人，金钟国也不会犹豫之下还是为他开了门。他能看出这孩子是害羞了，但对于他一个内向性格的人如此直白的举动震撼了许久。  
出现在李光洙眼前的是金钟国的一脸空洞茫然，与一般录制时的精气神完全相反的落寞神色竟然也看着触动。  
而后，金钟国还是老样子，眯着眼睛笑了：“你怎么找来的？变态小子。”  
李光洙意外地很喜欢金钟国用戏谑的语气用“变态”来调侃他的爱，看在自己是初次拜访别人家中，他不失礼貌的笑笑：“钟国先生家里被人肉了，我暂时想办法把帖子删了，但撑不了多久。”  
“所以呢？”  
金钟国靠在墙边，脑袋顶上门框，歪着头仰视着李光洙，双臂抱胸期待着这个家伙下一步谋划。  
突然的来客却不表明来意，低头腼腆笑了，抿起嘴润了润嘴唇：“您听不出来吗？我还以为您是个很聪明的人。”  
——来我家里住吧。  
就如同李光洙所预料的，不出半小时，“网络红人金钟国历代级校园暴力”就出现在了社会新闻栏里。除了手机和充电器之外，李光洙什么都没让他带，几近绑架把人带回了家里，为了不让他接触那些糟糕透顶的难听话而把人锁紧屋内。  
他有些好奇李光洙究竟是个什么神秘人物，能预测新闻的发布，能处理人肉贴文，还是个独立品牌的经理，看着人畜无害的却满脑子淫邪，说话方式和恋爱脑又直白得像个小学生。  
但李光洙特地给他留了用手机的机会，金钟国忍不住好奇心在搜索栏里检索自己的名字，无意发现“金钟国”正在实时间上升热搜的第二位。  
报道上把他的陈年旧事添油加醋，本就不好看的过往被化妆成一副幽魂模样，像具深影贴在他的脚跟上，二十几年从未从他身上剥离，如同行尸走肉。  
“Big Picture金钟国被指认有暴力伤人嫌疑，受害者A某通过个人SNS公开二十年前被金钟国迫害的冲击事实，A某称自从遭受到金钟国的加害后留下了严重的心理创伤和身体残疾问题，据了解加害者很有可能是由于异性和金钱的双重纠纷起了杀……”  
李光洙一把抢过金钟国的手机，止住了他细碎的念稿声，面对着金钟国跨上一只腿坐上了床，把手机塞进了自己裤子后兜里，习惯性的入了房门后扯散脖颈前的领带。  
没见过这种场面的金钟国背后一寒，下意识缩起腿往床头靠紧了后背。  
“没有经验？”李光洙轻笑，原本意不在此，但被金钟国的反应提醒了他身为男性的本能。  
金钟国一愣，他在健身房被男人性骚扰虽不是一次两次，却是第一次从一个男人口中听见这么干脆的性暗示，脑子还没反应过来就一脚踹上了李光洙的肚子。刚好他上身长，准确落在他的小腹上没伤及要害。  
捂着肚子趴到在床上喊疼一会，李光洙抬起头，刘海在被子上蹭得乱糟糟，细丝眼镜歪在鼻梁上，没想到金钟国这身肌肉是实打实的对人用肌肉，视线都开始泛模糊了。  
“走开，我才不会感谢你，流氓小子。”  
“好、好过分，我可是救了你，现在你家门口肯定被堵得水泄不通的。”腹部的剧痛逐渐消退，李光洙勉强能笑的起来，注意力稍不集中就对金钟国说了非敬语，在微妙的距离感里把好求的无耻心从金钟国的脚腕上扫至他的腰间，披着自己大衣的身子意外显得消瘦，喉咙作痒。“钟国先生……我是因为喜欢你才帮你的。”  
李光洙扶正了眼镜，撤回身体与金钟国保持着距离，双眼里的炙热却让金钟国愈发生惧，像被丢进熔岩里一般浑身的衣物都被烧烫干净，蜕下一层表壳的“金钟国”在热焰里无处逢生。  
自主而自傲的灵魂高高在上四十余年，被地狱的火焰带回凡间，互相作用下皆是化为灰土，纷纷嗅着土地的养分和腐臭气味。  
这个变态在说，“这就是人间”。  
欢迎回来。  
“钟国先生，我喜欢你。”  
奇形怪状的劣等生物在各色的海域里穿梭洄游，眼前这个只恰好是个笨蛋，也是最猎奇的深海鱼，不在黑夜里亮起头顶的灯笼，就谁也看不清他的凶恶模样。  
谁都是猎物，在大海的波涛翻涌下无力抗拒早已形成生态链的凶险自然，早晚在混沌的漩涡中央，守着遍体凌伤的对方在身旁出现。  
“我知道，闭嘴。”  
金钟国并不认为李光洙的“爱”是基于“情”的，更可能是纯粹的好奇心，梦想着探入曾经狩猎者孤冷的丛林，渴望得不到的视线与温度，像个真正的变态一样，把人锁进五分钟的短视频里。  
他不是粉丝，更不会是爱人，作为曾经被人敬仰的角色，金钟国清楚得很。  
李光洙也并不爱他，如此疯狂的欲望也都称不上是“爱恋”，他都逐渐开始为自己始终如一的独自感到怜悯了。  
猎物的热气贴了上来，可被人为操控的环境一夜之间把猎人变成了饵食，在陌生的“爱欲”之中动弹不得。在没弄懂李光洙的心情之前，金钟国不再打算开口了，默不作声的接纳着绑架犯泛滥的好感，只贪图一个藏身之地，在被豺狼分食惨死之前活下去。  
“……我好喜欢您。”  
他的脸就在眼前，镜片后面有团业火在熊熊燃烧，海水腥涩也熄不灭男人的痴迷。刘海盖过了金钟国的上眼睫，在陌生人的亲昵下顺从的微眯起眼，鼻尖隔着稀薄的空气层摩擦，碰不到对方的温度。  
金钟国想错了，这个天地下根本没有捕食者和食物之分，都被不明实体的怪物玩弄着，拉扯着各自的纷杂表象互相碰撞。自以为是渔人而撒下猎网，实际在网里的人却是他自己，他没有选择的权利，在黑夜与深海之间做着最徒劳的苦活。  
“我知道。”  
而李光洙是他的漏网之鱼。

#  
不是新的环境塑造了新的人类，而是人们选择了自己想要看的东西。  
要如何解释这个有别于“物竞天择”的奇异现象，也只能从人类不是通常生物的角度入手，好好讨论一番“人”这个物种究竟有多残忍，有多狂妄自大。  
金钟国所做的事就是基于这番理论行动的，环境没有选择他，他选择了环境，而后被自然的暴风雨所掀翻吞噬。  
人类也会迎来那一天吗？被环境反噬而终于自食其果，落得一败涂地。  
“光洙先生，告诉你个好消息。”  
正在餐桌上享用着李光洙亲手下厨的让人不可恭维的午餐，金钟国停住筷子，发现自己这段时间有被李光洙饿瘦了些，肌肉的轮廓也愈发明显。不能频繁去健身房，在室内做的运动勉强能达到他一般的运动量，大量的有氧做得他每晚都头晕眼花。  
“嗯。”李光洙把饭菜塞得两腮鼓鼓，紧闭着嘴唇嘎吱嘎吱咀嚼食物，翻着手机漫不经心的给了回应，金钟国慢慢发现这个变态实际上是个非常内敛又极度自私的人。  
他新奇的看着李光洙像个孩子般的吃相，分明吃得让人很有食欲，自己的厌食却越来越严重。金钟国习惯性的摸了摸自己的肚子，不管吃多少还会觉得饿的这具身体拒绝着饱腹感，到了李光洙家里后却只吃两口就撑得走不动路，却说不定是件好事。  
“赞助商破产了，我也打算把Big Picture废止，明天我要出去见东勋。”  
李光洙口里细微的咀嚼音一顿，金钟国以为是他没听懂自己的意思，再次强调自己明天要出门的意愿，一周时间里做着合格的落网人的角色。  
“河东勋你知道吧，我合伙人，我和他约好……”  
“不行。”  
一大口米饭被挤进喉管里，压迫着声腔低哑，呼吸受阻，李光洙喉咙嘶哑着发声，打断金钟国的请求，被饭菜噎得双眼发红。  
金钟国知道李光洙会这么说，逐渐尝腻了他的占有欲，无声叹了口气，语气失去耐心：“这是公事，你他妈清醒点……”  
“不能废止。”  
第二次打断金钟国的话，李光洙从地上直起上身，只直立腰背的高度也让人一悚，金钟国再次见到这只巨物的双眼里，被镜片遮挡住的浑浊里有如灯塔般的微光。  
如果是这个人，能从这片汪洋黑水里把自己打捞出地狱吗。  
“……神经病，节目早就做不下去了，你想看我的话见面不就好了。”  
意外地，他还想再见到李光洙，这和他是不是自己的粉丝没有关系，李光洙好奇他，金钟国也好奇这个偏执狂会把自己至于什么地步。  
也许死得不会那么凄惨，至少还能被人爱着，即使他说不准李光洙的爱情究竟为何物。  
狂兽的眼里出现动荡的海浪，对着依旧自大的失格之神宣张着情恨，庆幸过命运、又痛怨着两人之间的城壁。就如同金钟国所想的那样，他是个偏执狂，想得到的东西必须要抓在手里，换了其他替代物也不行。  
只能是金钟国，Big Picture的金钟国。  
“节目没了就没了，我也该退休……”  
“继续做！！”  
从青年嘶哑的嗓子里爆发出一瞬的浑浊，在他还未缓过神时，脖颈上被强力钳制，巨大的冲力让毫无防备的身体后倒，后脑勺差点磕在地毯上，左手臂上被摁上袭击者的手掌，力度大得像要把他的手腕掐断。  
他被生生撞倒了，金钟国的思绪顿了两秒才反应过来，耳朵里嗡嗡回响着李光洙的怒吼声，视野不再晃动时正对上那对镜片后溶于死水中的烈火，在玻璃片上泛着蓝影，如同地狱的幽光。  
陌生的咆哮声、喘息炙热，湿烫的水雾蒙住他的面部，像要把沦落为猎物的猎人灼烤吞下腹。  
喉结上感受到李光洙的手掌锁紧，他被挤出一声呜咽，在快让他习以为常的疯病行径中笑了出来，一半原因是李光洙垂落在他额上的发丝挠得作痒。  
“……让你继续做。”  
李光洙没说敬语，也懒得再说，对这个还在装清高的疯子没了好话，拧着眉毛在男人的唇上吐息，每每只差一毫就能把那层厚墙砸得七零八碎，李光洙却没有侵犯他。  
一次也没有。  
微阖上双眼，透过一对镜片观测金钟国在渐强的窒息感中双唇充血、两颊泛红、眼皮打颤，类似呕吐声的短音时长时短的吐出，不做任何挣扎，双眼带着诡异的笑意。  
“钟国先生……我在对你好，不要再害我了。”李光洙轻笑，他就爱看金钟国这幅早已身陷绝境还要装作坦然的样子，好几次都对着这男人装相的一脸欠样控制不住性欲，他跨动双腿压紧了金钟国的下身，任凭金钟国如何抓弄也不松开掐住他脖颈的手，“你还不知道吗，现在的状况由不得你选择。”  
你如果不做，就什么都不是。  
“咯……你这……疯子……”  
李光洙需要的只是让这个男人重归环境，为了能使他重新占山为王，李光洙愿意做任何事，甚至为他打造一片圣地，是片自此不再需要任何繁琐精力来维护的桃源境，那将会是他一手打造的环境。  
他要让环境去适应“金钟国”。  
“我喜欢你。”  
于是需要用不断的、不停歇的、毫不犹豫的告白来一次次确定自己的爱，李光洙不是担心会忘却这份恐怖的冲动，而是反反复复的承认，自己就是个疯子，在用疯子的方式爱着这个人。  
爱他爱得想把他锁进屏幕里，一辈子都表演自己爱看的戏码。  
身下的男人憋得双颊通红，在同为男性的袭击下竟一点反抗也不予回应，指甲在李光洙手腕上扣抓两下便停下，被火辣的窒息感浸湿刘海掀翻下光滑的额头，呼吸浅短。  
李光洙的狂躁和极端，固执与疯癫，和谁也道不明的“爱”冗杂，像颗鱼雷沉入他的海底，击中舰底，腥咸海水破闸喷涌进入他的自我世界。  
终于迎来沉船。  
金钟国享受着被爱，被李光洙爱，被他病态的爱欲占有。  
“……再说一次。”  
遇见他的顺应而堂皇的手掌松开了些力道，掌心内男人的喉结轻轻在他掌纹上画着曲线，声色嘈哑的如同吞吐着气泡，用人类的肺部试图在海底呼吸，笑得痴狂而绝望。  
李光洙想牵住他、抱紧他、锁起他的一切，那粗俗而轻贱的欲望持续了很长一段时间。  
可想法变了，在他初遇金钟国卑劣的自负心的一瞬。  
“我喜欢你。”  
要求着爱慕者不停的告白，男人依旧弯着对细细的眼睛，肌肉缩小的眼眶里盈着不见底的黑，唯一的灯影也被自己的身影挡住，像是他从摄像机里见过的黑洞。  
“再说。”  
金钟国短密的睫毛轻翕，对于窒息与疼痛置若罔闻，慢眨双眼凝视着他最狂热的信徒眼底的深海，心头溢起奇妙的雀跃感，心率加快。  
“……要我说多少遍都可以。”李光洙俯下身，左手松开了五指，拇指轻抚过烙下红痕的金钟国的颈侧，藏住自己仅剩的卑耻心第一次亲吻男人的皮肤，嘴唇擦着他的左脸下颚：  
“我爱你，钟国先生。”  
意识随着出口的话飘离身体，晚一步他才意识到，不该把这句话抛得这么早。  
也是那个无意识的瞬间，李光洙才敢真正承认自己有多爱这个男人。  
身下的男人发出低低笑声，在他细细的安抚下开始咳嗽，积压在喉底的食物都要被翻出来，猛烈冲击过的后遗症比金钟国想象的还要严重。做了半辈子的恶人角色，他确实是第一次被人掐住喉咙，竟然还是被个变态玩弄在掌心里。  
“咳、哈……看恶评看太久……我也变成白痴了。”  
他别过脸，正好让细碎的刘海挡了右脸，左脸埋进羊毛地毯里嗅了一鼻子的旧灰土味。  
也许是因为微尘刺激，或是窒息感赐予的并发症，眼睑胀得发痛，他的外表在混杂的惊喜与失落间找不到正确表达的方式，甚至不知道该露出什么样的表情。  
疯子、垃圾、杀人犯，“金钟国”可以是任何人。  
当够了“任何人”的凡人脱下神明的伪装堕入深海，在爱慕者扭曲的热恋中尝出了就别的甘甜。  
听见金钟国呼吸里细微的抽噎，李光洙没去翻开他的发丝，指腹在他脖颈血管上探着男人有力而频繁的脉搏，用体温回应金钟国生动蓬发的生命力。  
“……再说，快点。”  
“我爱你。”  
“名字。”  
“钟国先生，我爱你。”  
因此逐渐在无厘头的爱意供求来去之间，产生不明不白的渴求与性欲，他像碰上了毒品般的不断吸食教徒无源也无尽的蜜果，好比饭后甜食。  
就算这是谎话也好，金钟国看不懂李光洙，从而也再摸不透对这般拙劣偏激的爱神魂颠倒的自己，反反复复的要求着同一段告白连续再生。  
“继续。”  
“我想跟你上床。”  
回应给李光洙似乎只有嗤笑，李光洙却不觉得那只有鄙夷。  
“还有呢。”  
“我想跟钟国先生结婚。”  
身体在逐渐泛起燥热，金钟国不认为这是自己的身体对于同性炽热的爱意起了反应，不过是在漆黑一片的混沌之中久违的被爱情包围，一时间冲昏了头，饥不择食的妄图将残存海底的信徒的残骸全部吞噬殆尽。  
喉咙上的压迫感不知何时消失，只留下一层热度和他的体温融合，他把视线在李光洙的盛火中打着转，被钳住的左手五指轻弹。  
“那放我出去，我就跟你上床。”  
他所说的一切疯言疯语也都是基于李光洙的癫狂之上，待屠宰的受害者一向意气扬扬的占据着高位，坐怀在仰慕者的爱慕心底有恃无恐，满口轻碎的无稽誓言。  
金钟国原本不是这样的人，对于李光洙这般小人物从不会提起兴趣，最多停留在商业合作上互相尊重的立场，既不会蔑视他的疯癫，更不会爱上他的痴狂。  
会说出这番疯话的原因，多半是被他那几近疾病的精神状态给影响了吧。  
或是说，他不想承认自己原本就是个和李光洙一样放荡缺爱的人。  
手腕上的手掌骚动，划着指尖扫在他的手心内，宽大的手重合上金钟国的左手，还要长出来一截，掌纹相磨着手指轻扣。  
“……我不要跟你做爱，”他的断然居高临下，试想把曾最自由的兽装进狭窄的深渊，“你哪都不能去。”  
他算是懂了，这疯子要用最残忍的方式杀了他，金钟国还不希望被狂热粉丝禁锢住他的下半辈子。这个疯子正把刀架在他的脖子上逼着人重新跃入已变成棘地的温室，在刀刃割进皮肤的那瞬之前，谁也不知道刃片是木头还是金属。  
和李光洙的交易被切断了后路，他无奈笑了，从李光洙手心里抽出手，猛地起身在这脑子不清醒的人脑门上砸上头槌。额骨碰撞闷响一声，把李光洙砸得痛叫，那疯子意料之外的露出了人情味的一面，瞬间眼睛通红的捂住额头退了下去。  
金钟国推开李光洙的身体，先是揉了揉被掐过的脖颈，呼吸时通过的气流丝丝作响，挠得器官瘙痒。  
“你这傻子……咳、没有一点商业头脑。”  
他说对了，李光洙没有商业头脑，也不喜欢投机取巧，是个仅凭实力和气场就能击退所有质疑的狠角色。李光洙不喜欢被人控制，于是没有把握的交易，他绝对不做。  
就像现在这样，果断拒绝了显然图谋不轨的交易方提出的建议，即使被暴力反击也闷声不吭的承受，镜框歪在鼻梁上，除了双眼里的烈火从未服软，甚至盈满盛怒。  
“我只是不打会输的赌。”  
……金钟国唯独喜欢他这点。  
心口上被人用蛮力撕扯开一道裂缝，焦干如死尸的躯体无血无温，伤口漆黑一团，随着猛然骤激的血脉蓬勃声从洞口深处涌出卷卷炽热的狂风，灼烧裂口。  
他也曾有过这段时光，绝不输给任何事物的阴戾和炙热，早该在成熟时就被磨平的尖锐，在李光洙身上似乎始终如一。  
“不准出去。”  
还有，绝不妥协。  
“……我会代替别人爱护你的。”  
他的手又伸了过来，不再带有丁点的试探性，只剩纯粹的独占欲，抚上金钟国的脸颊，两指拨弄他的左耳垂。  
想要从这个自诩守护者的人的口中听见“别人是谁”的答案，可不用问也知道，李光洙在扮演着所有爱慕者的角色。  
男的、女的、上班族、学生党、追星族、家庭主妇、运动爱好者、曾在他的个人世界里留下过痕迹的每种人物的模样。

#  
事情闹大了，闹成了一场请愿。年轻的国民们不分青红皂白的要把人推入火坑，事件中心的杀人犯迟迟没有现身，受害者的说法顺着网路在短短几天时间内蔓延发酵，成了人们想要看到的东西。  
李光洙看到国家官方网站上的请愿人数时，脑袋里嗡嗡响，在动起键盘的前一刻才被金钟国一拳打清醒，免为成了真正的犯罪分子。  
他的愿望是把金钟国重新送回这个地狱，为了重逢那个令他一见钟情的神秘男性，即便金钟国就睡在他的隔壁，他也很长一段时间只顾着面对电脑屏幕发呆。  
按照他内心的直觉来说，李光洙是在反省，脑子空空如也的盯着金钟国的录屏发怔，没心没肺的活到三十来岁，竟然会有迷茫的时候。  
现实中唯一的好友听了他的惨淡遭遇后，把这诡异的心态界定为是情感晚熟，叫做“情窦初开”。  
六月的天还没到最热的时候，雾霾和病毒让人不得不穿戴成与世隔绝的模样，步履蹒跚的行进。桌对面的男人已经许久没下咽过高热量的食物，面对满桌子的披萨汽水，仍旧不为所动的用口罩和鸭舌帽遮着脸，无言把玩着手机。  
“吃点吧。”  
李光洙酝酿许久才开了口，弄不清楚金钟国近来的厌食缘由何在，也许只是单纯的换季抑郁，又或者说这个男人比他想象得要更孩子气。  
“不吃了，你多吃点。”  
不过好事是，金钟国对于自己的厌恶情绪消退了不少，或者说他已经对自己失去了兴趣。无论是厌恶还是恐惧，或者是好奇心，终于随着时间全部消散了。  
他没有信心能留住金钟国，代替他的不自信所表现出来的就只剩了徒有其表的暴戾。  
而面前的这个男人，正是个应对极端人物的老手。李光洙不止一次见到他在直播间里公开回应anti言论，即使对方只要有手有键盘就能说出不负责任的话，金钟国还是会笑眯眯的为自己维护，却谁都听得出他话里带刺。  
李光洙一个做时尚品牌的，自然会分析金钟国频道的受众，喜欢这个YouTuber的原因被几类，不过综合起来多是爱他温柔绅士有文化，打游戏有效果，带货工作勤劳，质量流量和商业价值都很高。就算是他有刺挑，现代人不过是在网上找个理由当慰藉，消遣完了就走人，不仅不给钱，还学着别人在门口吐一口痰。  
“喂。”  
不知何时金钟国还是对着披萨动手了，正当李光洙想着他曾经的表面光鲜时，金钟国塞着满嘴的卡路里低低唤了他一声。  
“最近那个很火的歌手……忘了叫什么了，排行一位的那个，那首歌叫什么来着？”  
没等李光洙回应，金钟国自顾自的嘀咕起来，突兀提起和当前毫不相关的话题，从早到晚不说几句话的嗓子嘶嘶的。  
问题刚落，李光洙脑海里立刻浮现出那张专辑的封面样式，点开手机的音乐软件之前就脱口而出：“你是说那个新组合吧，TiLMe的新歌……”  
“别看手机。”  
手指停在了半空，指头几乎要贴上那个白绿色icon，每天都习惯性点开它看看有什么歌听都成了肌肉记忆。  
这具身体不知为何非常听从于金钟国，也许是金钟国的话语本就带有命令或领导性质，亦或是他本身对于不受自己控制的金钟国没了信心，下意识的服从了高位上的人。  
说的烂俗点，就是先爱上的人更卑微。  
李光洙悻悻把手收了回来，心情错杂时竟然想不起歌名。  
“歌名呢？”金钟国又问了一次，撕咬着嘴边的披萨，上翻的瞳仁里依旧是让人无法接近的危光，活像只野兽般翘着腿坐在藤条椅上。  
“不记得了，你知道这个干什么？”  
“组合叫什么来着，你再说一次？”  
这个男人总这般说些意味不明的话题，也不告诉别人他的用意，把人耍得团团转。李光洙自认是个不喜欢被人控制的人，即使不爽也只好依着金钟国的意愿。  
“TiLMe，《Pola》的原唱，之前还传团内霸凌的那个女团啊。”  
抬起头来和金钟国对视，只有一瞬间，李光洙从他脸上时隔许久的看出了点寂寞，自然从口中吐出的关于艺人的丑闻震颤着喉结，震得脑子里一声蜂鸣。  
接着是一段时停的沉默，即便时间只匆匆走了几秒，他却看见金钟国眼里的讽笑轮回了几个年头。  
“……我和她们的老板认识，Rosegun的老总林郑敏。”他放低了声音，身体朝着李光洙前倾着，又从不靠得太近，在相隔半臂的距离念着悄悄话，“霸凌是假的，那是我的主意。”  
事到如今李光洙也不会讶异于金钟国的人际圈了，更是对于金钟国是个恶魔的事实深信不疑，一句“为什么”到嘴边又咽了回去。  
“大家都喜欢看热闹。”金钟国轻笑，似答非答的接上了自己的话茬，坐回座位上吸了两口冰美式润嗓，“你见过了。”  
人们只希望看到自己想看到的。不管那个内容是好是坏，大家需要的只是个派遣方式，以及一个宣泄口。  
人们不仅自私，甚至自大，认为自己的观点是正确的。  
李光洙已经见过了，海洋的深暗处。因为四方皆是黑暗，碰不见暗流，摸不到急涡，为生存而进化的生物各自变成了形态不一的魔鬼模样，争相想要成为汪洋的霸主，互相争夺资源、互相利用彼此。  
“林郑敏……对你就没有利用价值吗？”  
既然是Rosegun，要公关一个YouTuber应该是再简单不过的事。李光洙从事发时就有了这个疑惑，金钟国做视频创作和主播这么多年，为什么没有一个人为他出头，这个答案即使是跑遍了全网也没摸到一丝蛛丝马迹。  
林郑敏也是“大家”之一吗？  
金钟国嘬着杯底剩下的一层褐色液体，半清半浊像是液渍的水柱时高时低，匮乏的压强和渗入的空气让它停滞在底部，环绕在方圆杯底里与冰屑碰撞，多是随手被人丢弃在垃圾桶。  
“笨蛋。”他把饮料瓶扔在一边，抬头把脖子仰靠在椅背上，躲开李光洙的视线，“有利用价值的人是我。”  
Rosegun旗下的娱媒因此好好赚了一笔，分家的MCN顺势推红了好几个新人主播，就连事发当天要谈合作的甲方都给挖走了。  
唯一让金钟国庆幸的是，他从来都没有签过公司，才没让争论变得更复杂。他早想到会采用自己那不像话的营销法的老总不是什么好货，没把那个人说的任何一声“朋友”听到心里去。  
不过，即使是那样也没办法疗伤。金钟国明白这几个月以来，自己只是一味的自欺欺人，逐渐就看淡了人情世故。  
除了面前这个绑架犯，即便是在他开始做网络主播之前，也没见过这么难以预测的疯子。  
直到现在也是，李光洙是唯一一个爱他爱得纯粹的人，虽然他的爱纯粹得让人神伤。  
“……我明白。挺意外的，你竟然会往心上去。”  
光看他的脸就明白了，这个重情的男人即使是和垃圾称兄道弟，也会说到做到，金钟国不是那种说一套做一套的家伙。  
“我不像是多情的人吗？”他无奈笑着，这是第一次和李光洙之间安安静静的对话，有个一眼就能看穿自己心思的人在面前，竟不让他感到恐慌，反倒是游刃有余的把话题转得暧昧，“我最短也谈了三年的恋爱呢，最长的一次都快八年了，被利用也早就习惯了。”  
李光洙不好奇他的情史，他不想被金钟国无意识地将他和一群文弱俏皮的女子作对比，就算金钟国遮掩着把口罩戴上，李光洙也多少能从他那双时常带着嘲笑意味的眼里猜出他在想什么。  
“以后不需要了。”  
他打断金钟国自言自语的受害史，擦了把嘴戴上口罩起身，俯视着金钟国下意识撂下一句。  
“……以后你只管利用我就好。”  
隔着一层纱布透出的话声闷闷的，燥热像早夏的空气，冲进人的肺腔短暂夺取了呼吸用的氧份，便显得这句含蓄的情话说了许久。  
“真不像他”，金钟国的第一反应掩饰过了内心深处细微的触动感。  
虽说到了夏天，该刮的风依旧刮，残留着一丝春末留下的微寒，和口罩内的湿热呼吸里外混杂，闹得心烦。  
当下的心率加快却并不全是空气质量惹的祸，李光洙深呼吸一口，被自己方才那番装模作样的耍帅弄得面红耳赤的买单出逃，站在风里叫好的士冷静自己。  
身后的门铃一响，金钟国步履沉重的站在了身后，李光洙眉头一紧，一时间不知道如何应对最近尤其安分低调的金钟国，像今天这样平起平坐的聊天也很让人心情复杂。  
“抖什么抖，立正。”  
身体自动直起腰站稳，金钟国的鼻息声晃荡在颈后，特殊的时代里无法正常感受别人的体温，才让身体对于声音的反应更加敏感。  
“向后转。”  
他已经想到这会是什么样的场景，特地身体后靠也还是在转身时下巴碰上金钟国的额头。粗糙的口罩布料掀开一块他未经梳理的刘海，金钟国却是满不在乎的抬起头，晃了下脑袋撇开了眼睛上挡视线的发丝。  
长真高，总是只能盯着他的脖子看。要不是和李光洙称不上关系亲近，金钟国真想问问他小时候都吃了些什么才长得这么高大，以后要是有了小孩，他得好好把孩子喂得高大了，到时候也要让这家伙感受一下天天被人俯视是什么感觉。  
“……你知道我为什么讨厌你吗？”金钟国咬牙，本能的目放凶光，李光洙眼皮一跳，不知如何是好的傻愣着低头对着金钟国的双目，直到金钟国进一步下令，“再下一个台阶。”  
金钟国看着李光洙愣头愣脑的往下后退一个台阶，视线与他平齐，也算是慢慢懂了，这个小子知道如何直面他心里的爱慕，表达爱的方式也很直白，但他不会与人相爱。  
“你不要反悔啊，臭小子。”  
“什么？”  
不知是该说他太过独特还是单纯的鲁莽，金钟国微眯起了眼，双手插进外衣兜里，歪过头打量了一番李光洙的模样。  
第一眼见时确实是个潮男帅哥，看久了也不觉得他有多变态了，内心不过还是个小男孩，在强势的人面前强装是条深海鮟鱇，张牙舞爪的试图震慑对方罢了。  
他叹了口气，呼吸淌不到李光洙那头。  
“我要利用你了。”  
还没能深思金钟国这回又是打的什么哑谜，视野忽然间被遮住了大半，半开的嘴唇上被堵上什么硬物，即使就在自己嘴边，也分辨不出事物的质感与温度。  
是口罩内侧的呼吸热和烤肠披萨残留的气味，像是塑料纸的半硬质感，叠加着人为的外力侵入到牙缝上，隐约能触碰到另一层薄布，和透不过来的吐息在变形的布料之间打转。  
比起接吻，更像是某种契约的签订般，下意识低沉下来的视野里只有金钟国半边脸像睡着般安静的合着眼，合约达成的那一瞬连风也听不见。  
店门口的门铃是被风吹响的，一阵摇铃让梦融进了现实。

#  
被牵着鼻子出柜后的生活没有变化，结束完健身后回到李光洙家里已成了常态，那个吓人的大高个意外的可以充当闲暇时期的瘾品，金钟国还不打算在让那条疯狗主动认输之前主动放手。  
重复着照样的日常，在找到正经工作之前，金钟国每天就去熟人的餐厅里转悠，或是去投资的健身房巡视，每天中午定时吃完室友做的午餐之后出门，一到下午一点就蹲在玄关里选鞋子。  
“出门？”刚洗完盘子，李光洙就看见金钟国作息规律般的在做出门准备。  
金钟国头也不抬，抽了双运动鞋扔在地上：“运动，晚上回。”  
这样的日常毫无意义，李光洙从一开始就不期待如此禁锢住他会给两人发展关系的余地，会变成如今局面全是他蛮横的一厢情愿遭制的。  
而他的猎人偏偏对他有了一瞬的柔情。李光洙不自主的凝视猎人干薄的嘴唇，他果然没用自己前些天扔给他的润唇膏。  
“什么时候看我给你的建议书？”  
背后传来李光洙命令式的句式，相较松弛时更低沉的声线毫不避讳地明示他又要发病了。金钟国踩紧了鞋底，弯起腿拿手指勾上后跟，以一贯的无视和沉默回应，右手碰上了大门门把。  
头顶上一声钝响，门框上震落一层灰尘，漂浮在常年飞蚊症的眼内像蜿曲的细虫，成群结队的盘绕在眼前。  
“……我劝你现在不要出去，听我说话。”  
李光洙的威胁逼压在了背后，右手顶在他的右耳上侧，手掌与金属的碰撞闷声叩醒了他心跳的声响，身体像被吓到般，胸口里的内脏咕咚作响。  
“就下个月了。这个单子你接不接。”  
既然用软的回应他的温柔不好使，那就回归自己的本质。李光洙喜欢来硬的，更喜欢金钟国和人硬碰硬时那种清高自傲的眼神，他都开始有些怀念金钟国的头槌了。  
他要让金钟国重新做起这份事业，就从那还没完成的Made Show开始，只要他能签下字，李光洙可以做任何事。  
那是他热爱的东西，没人能剥夺他的自由。  
“我找到那个家伙了，那个受害者，叫裴辰友对吧。”  
不过他能做到，李光洙想成为掌控金钟国自由的那个恶魔。  
金钟国没有做出任何身体反应，缄言片刻后缓缓回过了头，侧脸瞥向高处的李光洙，这个人还是和初见时一样，神色深沉得让人完全无法分辨他的七情六欲是如何混杂的。  
不过同居了两个月时间，他也渐渐摸索清楚李光洙情绪的规律性所在了。简单来说，把他当成一个幼稚园小孩就好理解得多。  
贪心、自大、爱玩、不知耻，想闹的时候就闹，想发疯就发疯，想发情就发情，虽说学龄前儿童是不具备成熟的性能力的。  
“你查得挺快，打算怎么威胁我？”他朝着门板转回脸，继续背对着李光洙。金钟国早料到李光洙会替他把裴辰友的信息挖出来，或许他早就知道了，只不过是等到他没有信心控制自己时再打出这张牌。  
实际上，李光洙并不在意金钟国以前是个什么样的人，原先如此，现在也是，他只爱着如今的金钟国，没有原则的倾灌自己毫无理由的爱。  
既然金钟国都说威胁了，他自然不会放过这个狂傲的男人，身材上的压制自然给了他愉悦快感，妄想骑在猎手的身上让他品尝做猎物的滋味，被人控制的滋味。  
“我怎么会威胁你，钟国先生。”  
他病态时特有的腔调冒了出来，金钟国后颈上激起一阵寒意，颈部和脊背连接处的凸骨上被一只大手细细抚过。  
“为你我什么都愿意做……我爱你。”  
如果这所谓的爱有一天来索取回报，连本带利，金钟国会亏得血本无归。  
正因如此，金钟国在这两个月来所挂念的最多的便是，李光洙一定要一直爱着他。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我知道。”  
他要做的只是默不吭声的承受，金钟国原以为这便是全部，等两人感情淡了，李光洙自然会玩腻收手，走上交织线后不回头的岔路。  
“说。”  
脖颈后的压迫忽然压强一分，熟悉的压迫感随着青年纤长的手指缠绕上颈部。  
“……什么？”  
燥热的气息逼近右耳，湿漉漉的触感像是海怪在舔舐他的耳朵，阵阵酥麻。  
“说你喜欢我。”  
金钟国以为自己听错了。李光洙这个变态比他想象的还要神经质，又像个疯子一样拿着铁铲往他的内心隐私处肆意霍霍，平稳了四十来年的平野硬是被搅成了泥潭。  
“让我听一句，说你喜欢我。不然你出不去。”  
背后的人轻笑着，让人分不清哪边才是攫夺猎物生命的恶魔。  
“别得寸进尺。”  
也许是前些日子一时冲动给了他一个吻的原因，这小子越来越没限度的触碰金钟国的底线，还光明正大拍了不少他的不雅照一类，要威胁的话，李光洙手里的牌要多少有多少。  
为什么吻我。李光洙对这个问题的答案不感兴趣，多半是兴起，甚至是怜悯，最简单的说法是金钟国在利用自己，当天的约定契得明明白白。  
金钟国需要爱，也需要去爱别人，李光洙替他说了，也自愿承担。  
然而这种关系依旧称不上是恋人，不过是暂时的情感依靠罢了。  
“我不做会亏的生意，自然也会给你保障的。”他在金钟国耳边低语，高涨的性欲让嗓音渗上沙哑。  
我不打会输的赌。他很久之前就说过类似的话。金钟国低笑，为自己诡异的触动点感到悲悯，在内心哀嚎着自己怎么会认为这个变态冠冕堂皇的刺激性话语会有几分帅气。  
无条件的爱终于来了代价，那都是金钟国自找的。  
“不过我不建议你现在出门，只要你相信我。这是第一条保险。”  
在精神交缠上更进一步，要是做了感情的交易，越过这条线后接受Made Show再开发的项目只是时间问题，金钟国清楚那条线在哪里。  
“怎么了，金社长不敢了？”察觉到金钟国的退缩，李光洙自得笑了，进一步朝他施压，身体贴近了金钟国的后背，衣物相触，“你要是不愿意，我也可以换成威胁。”  
金钟国持续着不语，他比李光洙更清楚，是他自己先越过了线，以为自己的感情在李光洙身上有利可图。  
但怎么可能会有那种甘愿被人利用的烂好人存在，除了金钟国自己。  
腰上的外套被掀开，李光洙的手虚浮在他身上，顺着腰线缓缓贴上了汗衫衣摆，腰臀处的皮肤被陌生的炙热感侵入，慢半拍才感应出对方半硬的生殖器弧度。  
“我可以就在这里侵犯你。”  
李光洙失去意识前，最后看到的是金钟国乌黑的脸色和他映着日光灯呈金黄色的双眼。

#  
李光洙说的是对的，这个时期不出门才是最好的选择。  
天气本就无常，病毒在全城肆虐，人们各个也都像生了病，朝他投来仇恨的目光。熟悉了将近十年的健身房老板也摸着后脑勺，跟他道不明状况。几次出门的回礼就只有塞满李光洙住宅信箱的诅咒信，拆分许久才取出李光洙工作用的文件夹。  
有些病症一生无法痊愈，带着可怖的并发症，在长久的未来时间里断续的应激出现，告诉他命不久矣。  
他的落脚处被发现了，李光洙的存在也被揭露，只是暂时没被爆出面部特写和社会身份，“金钟国同性恋说”趁着风头没过再造一波，更可笑的是这家报社又是个熟人企业。  
金钟国的确在电视台工作时跟这个人随口侃过自己说不定也能喜欢男人，喝上头时才提过一次类似厌女的话来抱怨自家女友管得太严，新闻就能把那改写成是自己伪装成异性恋骗婚，他自己看了那些新闻都觉得离谱过了头。  
但大家就爱看这种东西，尤其是与两性相关的话题。  
越有争议，人们就越需要一个借口来抒发己见，这再自然不过了。  
就凭李光洙那自学来的骇客技术，即使他的确是个天才，也几次挡不住网媒的侵略如火，把盛夏烧得更加灼热。  
手机上从陌生号码收到了一条“办公室见”的信息，金钟国压低了帽檐，竟有些感谢这必需口罩的环境，让人无理由的遮挡自己，也不会被认成怪人。  
然而无理由的藏匿自己，或许早就得到了反噬，网线牵成的巨大海洋里，水与生态污浊不清。  
“金钟国”是最愚蠢的海兽，被水覆舟，任人宰割，无言的当个谁都能利用的鲜美肥肉。  
到李光洙办公室时，他被告知李经理在片场做监督。只是出于好奇，金钟国偷摸去公司里的影棚看了一眼，正巧撞见李光洙正在女模特的腰间动手动脚的调整服装，一本正经的对着模特光滑美嫩的半胴体扶了扶眼镜框，皱紧眉头扫开刘海，面部表情严肃的表示不满。  
那女模特目测比金钟国自己还高，又瘦又壮，肤色白皙，五官分明，看上去像个混血，标准的八头身。金钟国在电视台工作十余年，又做幕前这么长时间，还没怎么见过真正的时装模特，李光洙竟然对着她表情扭曲的指指点点，说不通就直接上手，甚至对人家的罩杯评头论足。  
要不是知道李光洙是同性恋，金钟国肯定要揍这混蛋一顿，不过性取向也并不能成为他不知足的理由，说是工作所需才勉强能让人接受。  
回到个人办公室后，李光洙才恢复成平日的状态，从工作模式中解脱出来，松扯开了领带跨步到办公桌前坐下，顺手给金钟国挪开了沙发椅上堆积的草案书。  
“今天有点忙，通知晚了点，你没事吧？”  
李光洙的语气还没能切换过来，仍旧是对待下属的语气，利落不含糊，竟还有些威严感。  
这还是金钟国第一次见识到他真正的工作状态，金钟国才第一次领悟到李光洙也许真的有本事让Made Show起死回生。  
“你的住所问题比较大。这次的话题比较敏感，说不定会被爆破。”他轻描淡写的描述他的想象，事实上这次的争端挂钩LGBT和Feminism，比校园暴力牵涉的更深更广，也许一时半会是不能让人们安静下来了。  
好在李光洙的工作没有受影响，特地去看看李光洙的工作也多少有要确定他的状况的原因。  
金钟国摘下帽子和口罩，大喘了口气瘫坐在沙发椅上，把外套半脱在手臂上享受室内的冷空调，胸膛平缓的一起一伏。他细细观察着这间办公室的每个角落，却一点也没记在脑子里。  
作为产品经理的李光洙其实是个大忙人，连金钟国喃喃了什么都没听进去，双双在共同熟悉的空间里对在意的对象走神。  
“……你房子今晚也别住了，出去开个房吧。”  
在桌面上翻飞的纸张声猛然停滞，李光洙除了金钟国的最后一句话之外什么也没听见。  
惊愕之余他赶紧藏好了自己的情绪，咳嗽一声扶扶镜框：“随便利用我也是有额度的。”  
换作是在工作场合里，倒是有贞操了。金钟国满脑子还是这几天旁人的视线，火热和憎恨交织着，曾经最要好的朋友也不由分说的远离自己，更何况他不是个会为自己开脱的人，保守的性格只让周遭的氛围雪上加霜。  
维护与开脱是两码事，但就像他此时分不清逃避与自清是否都是错误，“金钟国”依然是失去了发声的能力，病重第三个月。  
“我今天没那么多时间，你想做吗？”  
把约炮的话说得像公事一样，金钟国敢肯定李光洙是察觉出了自己喜欢他这样说话的语气，刻意绷着喉咙把词句吐得清晰漠然。  
“做，”他从沙发上起身，身上的外套从手臂上滑落，指尖擦着李光洙办公桌桌沿，朝他走近，“跟你做个交易。”  
两人本知金钟国不是能提出交易的立场，又心照不宣的明了李光洙才是真正被动的那方。  
掌控者主导权的人少有的主动，绕到李光洙身前，倾下身低眉与之对视，在影像中见过无数次的他的高傲，还是在仰视时更为耀人。  
真好看，还是和初见他时一样。  
“……你还真是，只有这种时候才可爱些。”金钟国无奈，只偶尔俯视着青年时才能意识到，这个人并不是纯粹的变态，那压迫感多半是身高所与生俱来的。他试探性的碰上李光洙的下颚，是在为自己试探，“再抬起来点。”  
指尖上感测到的陌生的脉搏渗入皮肤钻入毛细血管，奇妙的触感惹得手腕皮肤阵阵发毛。在金钟国若有若无的牵引下，往日的被捕食者收起了乖张，乖顺地抬起了脸。  
“好，可以了。”  
那就是张普通人的脸。在爱恋的对方邀请之下情迷意乱，为一时的情绪荡漾能付出一切代价，也许这不是个好人，却真挚得死板，浪漫得要命。  
李光洙没有主动迎合金钟国的求爱，只维持着半仰着脑袋的坐姿嗤笑了一声，像是在嘲笑这男人的自大、意识过度。  
“你对我产生过一丁点的愧疚感吗？”  
“那都是你罪有应得，coke先生……”  
念着熟悉的对白词，高高在上的人没有一丝愧疚心，却在看见他的大鱼笑得不屑时有了一丁点的慌乱。  
那是金钟国的自尊心，他不会输给李光洙，这场拉锯战他必须要赢。金钟国从不豁允自己的失败。他低下手缠住了李光洙松散一半的领结，缓缓绕在手指上。  
“我累了，跟我接吻。”  
李光洙在他突然的邀请下没有丝毫惊慌，和以往一样在近距离接触时用双眼在金钟国每寸麦色的肌肤上爱抚。  
“……你想要什么？”  
他知道单方面的情爱是有代价的。  
“裴辰友。”金钟国答得简明扼要。  
“成交。”  
性急的应下他的请求，李光洙才意识到，金钟国这个人想要的情报，除了自己之外难道就没有可靠来源了吗？  
复杂的念头在脑海里闪过的一瞬，分不清是自己性欲的本能作祟，还是金钟国有微妙的主动，亲吻来得十分干脆，甚至让人没有与梦中情人亲热的实感。  
李光洙没有尽早撤离的想法，却也不需要刻意用暴力挽留对方，并不浪漫的唇瓣碾磨与他的想象大相径庭，来历不明的急躁与浑浊如同毒沼般喷涌入脑。唇间的燥热无处可去，只吐着热气反复地交错微凉的体液，似乎身在海底般从对方的肺中吸吮着氧份，气喘吁吁的要将对方吞噬干净。  
这不是交易，只是单纯的发泄。  
情感与欲望的交织不可遏制，李光洙一把揪住了金钟国的发丝，拖过他的腰背。椅轮在地面上骨碌碌地转，四面八方好几个来回。桌面上未整理归纳的纸页堆哗啦啦坍塌，粗糙的硬质衣物布料之间被作用力压迫紧贴着摩擦，掺杂着奇妙好胜心的深吻中心，男人的低喘、叮咛、轻笑声，与交汇的体温交融搅合，混作一团。  
不过显然，接吻的理论动机和生理诉求是一致的，所有人都想在汪洋咸水中尝些爱的甘甜。李光洙搂紧了金钟国刚好能卡进他臂长里的腰，锻炼了二十年的肌肉腿钳在自己胯骨上，下颌被人亲密的捧着，都顾不上给自己留个出气口，只顾着用舌尖探遍他从未探知过的深海领域，同时接纳男人的软体入侵，口齿不清的缠绵，身体灼热。  
交易的内容不过是幌子，是表达自己缺爱的借口之一。  
这之后，金钟国或许还会编出千万种看似合理的借口，引鱼上钩。  
“钟国先生……看起来乐在其中啊。”  
身上的人没有否认，表情管理是早已一塌糊涂，头发乱糟糟的遮了左眼，眉头轻皱。在情欲下掀起巨大波澜的神色也不加掩饰，被啃咬的鲜红的嘴唇微微发肿，收不住唾液的下落，湿濡的水线勾在下巴上。  
“告诉我你以前的事吧。”再更进一步，更应该说是得寸进尺，李光洙抬手轻抚金钟国的脸侧，试着用温柔的那套让他服软。  
金钟国知道他在想什么俗套剧情，眨眨眼笑了。  
“你不是很能查吗……自己查去。”  
心底的动摇愈发剧烈，被金钟国玩弄的心情依旧愉悦得诡异，他带着些赌气的玩笑话从上扬的嘴角边混杂着喘息吐出，吹荡了一片冰冷的海底，发生一场大地震。  
“我想听你亲口说。”  
李光洙第一次对自己的越轨，归咎于金钟国的自食恶果。  
你休想离开了。

#  
直到亲眼见过裴辰友后李光洙才发现，这个人也许没有他想象得那么坏，开门见到金钟国的那瞬间甚至吓得抱头溜走。  
从裴辰友那没办法和公关方对接，金钟国也猜到裴辰友只不过是颗棋，特地找上门来不过是为了叙叙旧，看看老友的腿是不是和以前那样健步如飞。  
和网友说的一样，裴辰友是个英俊的人，体格也很健硕，手脚修长，但面色发黄。一头一看就是两个月没理的头发，脸上蓄了一圈的胡渣，脸颊内陷，和照片上的脸有微妙的出入。  
“慧琳还好吗？”这是裴辰友问的唯一一个问题。  
“五年前嫁人了，到国外去了。”  
金钟国也不避讳过去的敏感话题，皱眉只是因为裴辰友在聊天时一直在抽烟，若不是李光洙在一旁，他会把裴辰友的手腕关节也松弛一下。  
两个人之间比起对话，沉默更多，对面坐了也足足有三个小时。等到金钟国拉着李光洙要离开时，裴辰友才再次主动开了口。  
“五百万，他们给的不多，但我已经用了。”他干咳起来，四下没有人来关照他的状态，他只能边咳边颤着手给自己倒了杯水，“我……会想办法给你。”  
他还是没放下烟，学生时他也是这么把自己作践完蛋的，整个泳池里都是他令人生厌的病恹恹的咳嗽声，即使这样他也没停止过对朴慧琳的骚扰。  
不再裴辰友身上做多留念，金钟国转过身，只把背给他看：“多买点好烟吧。”  
若不是朴慧琳，他可能一辈子都不会与这样的人打交道，甚至和一个纯粹的人渣成了朋友，以不知何处来的共鸣曾惺惺相惜，结果还是因为裴辰友的屡教不改触碰了底线，才一时冲动卸了他的膝关节。  
李光洙瞥了眼手表，戴上口罩：“还有十分钟就多收停车费了。”  
金钟国不做多留，远远奉上一句：“我有认识的进口烟商，尽管找我便是。”  
虽然很好奇金钟国和裴辰友的过去，李光洙全程没有搭上话，像根电线杆一样杵在两人中间，来回的作用只是下班时顺路做了金钟国的代驾司机。  
“聊得怎么样？”直到坐上了车，他才随口问了一句。  
金钟国先只是笑，长出一口气扣好安全带，手臂靠在车窗框上拖住了腮：“我这是在做好事。”  
他一直在做好事，对裴辰友，对朴慧琳。因为能够理解加害者和受害者的心情，不自量力的想为了别人找一个权衡点，结果哪边都没能讨好，反而自己先爆发，才成了众矢之的。  
“不出意外这两天会有人找我谈合作吧……”他对着窗外刮着的风喃喃。虽然不知道合作的内容，但金钟国不打算收钱，尤其是林郑敏的钱，就算不做自媒体，也总有其他出路。  
“回家？”  
在嘈杂风声中他听见身侧的驾驶员在发问，透过呼啸也清澈又沉重。  
“嗯，”金钟国不自主的发出了鼻音，眼睛被风刮得有些疼，“回家。”  
有人在的地方才叫家。金钟国一直这么教导他的兄弟们，告诉他们怎么疼爱心爱的人，没想过自己会有被疼爱的一天。  
玄关，进门右手的开放式厨房，向阳的客厅，左侧是客房，右侧是主卧，他经常就在客厅的沙发床上晒着日暮小憩。  
因为那底下铺着地毯，就像第一次对峙时那样，他时不时就因为一些小事而和李光洙在那上面大打出手。  
可李光洙越来越不会挑事了，乖戾的青年学着乖张，人模狗样的装作矜持，他却清楚李光洙依旧是个爱上暴君的疯子，即使被夺去呼吸也要窒息在月亮怀里。  
一样的，金钟国也不再会暴戾了，溺水的凶兽学着呼吸，跟上了疯子的步伐。他曾奔入捕食者的网中，挣扎着找到了唯一的呼吸口。  
“我好像一直在变成自己讨厌的人。”  
说这句话时，枕边的人没有对自己的话表示应和，还是像个巨大的木头块一样死楞在一边，一对深陷的垂眼又是直勾勾地盯着人看。  
“我还是变成了裴辰友，变成林郑敏，”金钟国转过身，换做是双臂撑着身子趴在床上，胸底下垫着一块鹿形状的大抱枕，胸腔被压迫着从口腔里长出了口气，“还有你。”  
旧友的不正，合作者的不仁，爱慕者的不纯，现在都在他身上聚集。  
仅用残存的爱欲和希望维持着，不让自己变成彻底的黑洞。  
一直对于自己的过往闭口不谈的男人，挑了个并不特殊的夜晚，轻声攀上了李光洙的床，主卧的大门一向都为他大敞着。  
李光洙讥笑：“你讨厌我哪里？”  
男人转过脸来，留长的刘海在抱枕上黏上静电，乱糟糟贴在眼皮上，才看不清笑意：“你的后脑勺。”  
都趴在了别人床上，还说些没有新意的玩笑话。李光洙下意识的摸了把脑后的头发，这个长发造型明明在公司很受好评，只能说是金钟国不懂时尚。  
“所以你也开始留长发了？”他接下这个话题，松了松肩头挪走膝盖上的笔记本，自然伸手去碰金钟国的脑后，这个自尊极强的男性竟然眯上眼任他抚摸，像只巨型的宠物猫。  
他穿着衣服，穿着李光洙的衣服，一件T恤一条半裤，穿得不算严实，足够把他身体上所有好看的曲线勾勒得精彩，过于宽硕的裤腿边上裸露着松弛状态下的大腿肌肉，软软的推挤着床褥。  
“喜欢耍帅的人才留长发，我不是。”金钟国不抗拒李光洙的任何触碰，过分乖顺地趴在床上，不做邀请，也不拒绝，饱满的胸口肌肉堆积压在抱枕上，随着浅缓的呼吸变着幅度的搡拥棉絮的变形。  
他从李光洙的床上感受到了安慰感，意识到这点时金钟国忍不住的要嘲笑自己。  
“如果把长发剪了就能停止一场战争，你会愿意吗。”  
“你不是没留过长发吗。”  
说着，李光洙的五指缠进金钟国的发丝深处，爱抚的剐蹭他的头皮。  
“和你聊不来。”金钟国甩甩脑袋，抻了个懒腰抱住抱枕在床上一打滚，在被子外变冷的身体主动追寻着温暖，小腿勾上李光洙的腿肚。  
抬眼看见李光洙的喉结不明确的波动幅度，他也跟着喉咙干燥了一瞬，把腿压得更紧。  
“不会有因为我的头发而引发的战争的。”  
他说这话是眉毛皱了起来，脸上却还在笑着。  
“如果有，那一定是我在做梦。别人要讨论我的头发做什么？”  
“说我染了发，说我是问题学生，说我的头发影响了社区风气，说是我的头发的错才让社会变得险恶。”  
那都是二十多年前的事了，本不值一提。李光洙侧倒在床上，用尽了暴力的手段留住他，一时间又不知道该怎么温柔。  
枕边的人眼神空空的，到了晚上后的嗓音被灌了沙，过度吸入空气而声带轻颤着，被刘海刺得睁不开眼。  
原先他就是这样，在屏幕里也看不出他眼里的喜怒，本就装不进人的那双眼，又擅长躲藏，像条滑溜的鱼，长时间的在试图抓住他的人们掌心之间流窜。  
最后一头冲进看不见的网里，被巨大的力量拖离水面，被水流猎食。  
“……有谁关心我为什么要染发呢，这对战争来说没有意义。”  
人们只是需要战争罢了。  
李光洙第一次意识到了，金钟国不是在求爱，也不是个缺少爱的人。爱他的人应有尽有，憎恶他的人也不尽其数，金钟国的身边从不缺少供他生存的养分。  
看他的脸就知道了，这张脸并不活在屏幕里，却扮演了数年的机械人类。  
想要吻他的心情依旧强烈，李光洙却下不去手，腾在半空的手迟疑一会，落在金钟国的发旋上，重重搓了两把。  
“他们认可过你。”他不清楚这么说对不对，也没法用平常的轻浮态度迎合金钟国此时微妙的状态，“人气不会说谎的，你没做错什么。”  
那些事对于金钟国来说也是过去了。他一向不喜欢被人掀开过去的伤，即便那无心的侵入者是自己，他也没办法容忍对方的鲁莽。  
“白痴，人气不是我得来的，观众没有选择我。”他嗤笑一声，避开腰部的发力，扭动肩膀坐了起来，用深呼吸掩盖着声音的颤抖，“是我选择了观众。”  
一旦伤口裂开了，即便是金钟国也没办法做到坦然忍着痛，笑言送走过去。不论过去的阴霾多让人生畏，只有幸福破碎了才足以被称作是残酷。  
他害怕想起的是幸福。  
“因为人们只希望看到他们想看到的东西。”  
所有的海域都是这样。千万的人织起了网，等收网人的信号，用漫天的毒气捕获孤立无援的猎物，只留下一个洞口，能让人得以喘息。  
“比如说我的头发，和像我的你的头发。”  
这是金钟国第一次主动碰到李光洙的皮肤，比预想中要粗糙，近看才发觉他的黑眼圈已经重得晕染了面色微青，在自己的靠近下堂皇的扇着睫毛，罕见的像个纯情男般闪躲着避开他的视线。  
“coke先生。”他只能压着嗓子才不让自己的声音走调得厉害，看不见自己眼白处的鱼腥肉红，学着李光洙的样子轻抚他的头发，“我们每天都在聚众自杀，还叫着别人去死。”  
李光洙原以为，自己会很害怕看见金钟国落泪，一边感性着，一边说着些自己听不懂的套话，直到那圈分泌液险些要收不住，才一睹光影下漾着苍色的他的黯然神伤。  
“你可以为我去死吗？”  
他把问题的根埋在了李光洙身上，对他莽撞而不识时务的栖息地做着最坦诚的告白。  
李光洙没有动作，一根指头都未动的放在身侧，爱人甜美的杀人预告或许是对他的恩赐，他依旧爱着男人轻狂的姿态，即便已经守不住那高傲的城墙塌溃。他在贴近金钟国的嘴唇时停了下来，他牙间漫着自己的牙膏气味。  
“我会为了我自己活着，钟国先生。”  
真不浪漫。金钟国喜欢他的任何回答，轻笑一声在心底嘲讽李光洙的直来直往，已回流的眼泪被眼睑推出眼眶，只一颗粘在眼底，他慢一拍才想起自己并不崇尚浪漫主义。  
“……我爱你。”  
后半句才是回复，可金钟国不知道。他定睛想望进男人溢出缺口的海洋底。  
“我知道。”  
# 李光洙生日那天已是盛夏，金钟国没去参加他的生日聚会，和前几个月一样，用避风头当借口，准时在晚饭饭点时回到李光洙的家里。 没人守家的屋内被热气趁机袭入，一身半干的汗在燥热汽里变得粘稠，湿热空气的浸入让人都快忘了和人肌肤相触的触感。 存在的事物即使不去刻意观测，它也依旧存在，于是才能使人不得不承认，今年的夏天比以往都要炎热，病毒的肆虐也在高温下平静了一阵。可李光洙现在出门上班或是出差还是会戴上口罩，今天临走时还被金钟国质疑了一句，出去见朋友还要全程戴着口罩是不是在不尊重对方。 他拉下口罩，意味深长的笑了。 “就算看不到脸，不一样还能说话吗。” 李光洙很少晚归，因为害怕金钟国趁机卷铺盖溜走，每次回家都是一张要吃人的脸，一边紧盯着金钟国一边反手锁死门口。在那次莫名其妙的告白后，李光洙的占有欲更加强烈，也许是无法再简单界定两个人之间的加害与被害的关系，更是贪得无厌的用肢体接触来表示他的侵占欲。 他没有多余的力气跟李光洙周旋，默许了李光洙的肢体接触，包括拥抱和触摸，还有亲吻，即使李光洙在那之后再未主动吻过他。 直到时隔许久的一个人待在屋子里，金钟国才意识到自己有多想被人拥抱、被人亲吻。即便被汗水濡湿全身，在令人生厌的湿热中变得意识萎靡，被野兽尖锐的爱刺伤而死，落得放纵崩坏，这种欲望从未消退过。 而那个对象成了固定的人，这个事实更让他丧气。 李光洙的笔记本就留在客厅的茶几上，他放下电脑后急匆匆换了衣服就赶去过生日了。没了家主人，金钟国才知道冷空调有多重要，忍了不到一刻钟就打开了冷气，一屁股坐在沙发上，面对着李光洙的电脑。 他猜得到电脑的密码，是李光洙的id和自己的生日的结合，看密码提示的“1+1”就知道，多半是两个人的某种信息合并。 重开Made Show的提议被拒绝了，金钟国并不认为在这样的网络环境下，自己还做得下去。简单翻了翻李光洙的文件夹和网站，收藏着自己频道的专栏许久没有更新，却还是有播放过的痕迹，这个家伙竟然还会在工作时间偷看这些视频，金钟国也见怪不怪了。 毫不意外的是李光洙的鸟类文件夹里都是金钟国以前接的健身品牌商单写真，说实在的，他自己也在拍摄时意识到片场导演的真实用意，没什么比便宜又方便的宣传照更赚的了。 外表上就是普通的笔记本电脑，看不出要如何用这台电脑控制网络上的言论。用一指禅翻了许久软件，也没有几个看得懂的，除了一些熟悉的id记录，都是些特别讨厌自己的人，金钟国都能背出来这个名单了。 这么一看，李光洙竟然还彻查过这些anti，虽然看上去都是些闲的没事的普通网友，实际上相当一部分是对手公司和有流量背景的、带着别人粉籍和拿着水军薪水的。当然，大部分都是听多了舆论而奋起攻之的墙头草。 网络本就是这样，只要会拼写，谁都可以杀人。 金钟国收了好几年这样的私信，只是这次的怒火规模变得更大，谴责或咒骂他年轻时的正义，又用他的性向和私生活做文章，要吸干他的每一滴血。 真难看，被利用的自己的模样更难堪。 接到李光洙打来的电话时，对面那头闹哄哄的，都是金钟国没听过的人声，他才初次如此清晰的认识到，李光洙平日里装作正常人的演技已经炉火纯青了。 想得直白点，就是李光洙也有自己的朋友圈，而金钟国无法去干涉。 自认为是小有名气的频道在几轮舆论的爆破后，比从前更有话题度，自己的脸竟也因此被更多人熟知了。李光洙变成了彻底的醉鬼，在电话里头边哭边笑，那时还嘻嘻哈哈的他的这群朋友们一看到金钟国的脸，就收声细细讨论了起来。 有的人是熟悉的面孔，有李光洙的同事，也有上次见过的女模特。多的是不认识的人，那些人对于金钟国的现身显得更厌恶，金钟国朝着他们道别时也没给他好脸色看。 不过对金钟国来说，已经是习惯的事了。 直到这张脸从大众的记忆里淡忘，在这之前不管是发布声明还是公开澄清都没有用，即使裴辰友站出来说了自己的好话，看客会保持以自己最初的观点看待事件，他被扭曲的过去并不会轻易改变。 “靠……重死了。” 光是看这小子的身板似乎没多大分量，不着力时要搬动这么一个两米高的家伙也不容易。金钟国忙活好久才把李光洙扔在床上，腰后一酸跟着倒在李光洙身上。 身下的李光洙一身酒臭，醉得稀烂的哼着歌，这副破破烂烂的样子金钟国也没少见，但这个表面上的精英男确实很少有神志不清发酒疯的时候。 7月14日这天，李光洙正式走上了三十代的后半，在三十六岁的第一天，叮咛大醉在单恋的人身下鼾声大作。 金钟国记他生日的日子记得很清楚，也曾在自己的行程单上特地记录过，原来这天是给李光洙的会员权限还愿的日子。 结果到了这天他完全忘了以前的商约，和美女模特帅哥同事们在一起有说有笑过了一晚，金钟国算是稍有些明白了李光洙的占有欲，暂时把自己这暧昧的心思当做是寂寞过久导致的心生嫉妒。 他把头发留长了，后颈上的长发过了肩，只在家里时会绑成撮辫子，出门前总会拿着不习惯用的卷发棒捣鼓一阵，只把十指四处烫出了淡淡疤痕。 身下的人少有的安静，也少有的展现出符合三十代大叔的模样。金钟国缓缓抚平开了他的左手五指，指头轻探他指侧不明显的烫伤皮肤光滑处，再无动作的趴在李光洙身上，听着他略快的心跳声。 有节奏的律动像阵白噪音，嗡嗡响在脑海里，比起声音，人体温度侵入进皮肤更让人昏昏欲睡。 对金钟国而言，拥抱是件很奢侈的事。 碍于人设，碍于面子，碍于性格上的不直爽，或是面对爱情时的不洒脱，以及自己在爱人面前爱犹豫而踌躇不前的习惯，即使是作为被动的一方，他也很少身处在别人的温度中。 李光洙就是读通了他这点，才用了强硬的作风。 好热，好吵。 只是和一个醉鬼叠在一起，他都觉得自己要融化了。 像身处在李光洙的体内，五脏六腑甚至每个毛孔都在随着他的心脏收缩而舞动着，似乎被这只怪物抢走了神经，和血脉一同接连入这片喧嚣的海域。 金钟国不讨厌李光洙，也没有爱上他。 可潜移默化的求生欲把还生的希望寄托在了李光洙身上，脱水的鱼纵身跃入神秘的他的深海，呼吸着，生长着。 新的生态圈的形成用不了多久，即使在洞窟里，他也生长着。 攀附在污浊的礁石上，以卑劣的爱为养分，与恶兽共生着。 不知时间过了多久，他已感受不到冷了。主卧里的冷气总是开得很足，总能把他身上的热气吹干，唯独拥抱时的温度迟迟不消散，四方的空间就像个蒸炉般，人的思绪也随着热气的侵袭而转起了圈，一圈又一圈。 手掌底下的指头一颤，被人压得喘不过气的叹了一声，仅仅是皱了皱眉。金钟国被惊醒，在酒精也被蒸腾的空间内，动弹不了身子。 他转动手腕，拉起李光洙的左手，把他的手背轻轻贴上嘴唇。 我知道。 我一直知道。 # 有天早上李光洙醒来，首先看见的是天花板重重叠叠的影子旋转不停，再是意识到自己浑身上下的关节酸痛，其次才是身上趴着的大型重物，最后想起自己做了个被埋进土里的噩梦。 身体的躯干部分没法自由活动，脑袋还昏沉沉的，能动的只有右手。 左手被人轻轻扣着，交缠的十指叠放在自己的左胸上。 他想起来了，昨天是他的生日。 “……什么，生日礼物啊还是什么啊……” 金钟国被闹醒后只挠挠头就摁着李光洙的脸起来去洗漱了，留李光洙独自回味金钟国压在自己身上的重量感，比想象中还要沉重不少。 等李光洙也洗干净了换上身干净衣服，金钟国刚好把洗好的苹果切好，收拾干净厨房准备出门，看那架势又是要和河东勋他们出去逛街了。 日子依旧清闲，因为裴辰友的撤诉，原本就无力展开的搜查也算正式停了火，网友的炮火又对准了突然转变心意庇护金钟国的裴辰友，这股热气也比前几个月要淡却许多。金钟国却没有急着搬走，甚至每个月付上房租，工作日的早七点按时把李光洙从床上踹醒。 “出去？” “见朋友，晚上回。衣服在洗衣机里，洗完记得收。” 他在这里逗留和时常晚归极度矛盾，若是要持续这种生活，为何偏要回到这个家里，李光洙大概心里有了个底。 金钟国没有安全感，他想要个家。 并非是一个家庭的定式，也无关与同居人的关系，他的不安感撞上了个送上门来的傻子，咬上了饵。 李光洙走上前，看腻了金钟国转身离去的背影，双手一抓他的双臂，没用上多少力就把人翻了过来，没收住力气让他背靠墙壁的撞响声多少有些沉重。 被李光洙拉得猝不及防，金钟国闷哼一声，再来几次也无法习惯这个人粗暴的表达式，叹着气朝这个巨人抬起了头，手臂被他这两只大手抓得发酸。 “干嘛？吃醋啊？” 要是金钟国不说这句话，李光洙还意识不到他昨晚原来有为自己的宿醉归家而感到嫉妒。 “你没有话要对我说的吗，钟国先生。” 酒精造作一整晚的嗓子沙哑，青年下巴上的青渣还没剃，图谋不轨般轻笑着，还是金钟国初见他时的那股变态劲，一对浑浊的眼睛像要把他吞噬掉。 说他没因为和金钟国同床共枕而开心是假的，李光洙也不是喜欢随意猜测别人心思的人，胡乱推理反倒是不尊重他，于是他会直接询问金钟国，有关所有自己想知道的事。 “想睡主卧吗？” 与以往那个高高在上的金钟国不同的是，他在长达三个月的死缠烂打中，被迫催生出病态的依赖感，能让他面对着囚禁者也泰然自若的笑着。 “在这家里……我睡哪都一样。” 他不会说肉麻话，对于李光洙狂热的告白也只是一次次的应付，情话出口时永远绕着弯，问他要不要去死，说他不懂浪漫，又回复他自己喜欢这个家的任何一处。 让他为我放弃一切，让他多看看我，再告诉他，“我是你的”。 “不住回去了？” “除非你要结婚了。” 李光洙心头一颤，总算听懂金钟国别扭的调情话，在他难得一见的笑颜中，持续沉醉在宿醉的余劲，手掌抚上金钟国的脸侧，来确认他如此活生生的情感正在这里扎根。 正如他所料，金钟国的一切都不热烈，也不轻狂，像是热气中蒸馏的泉水，如他细长的双目般婉曲清傲，是唤醒他的一道温流。 爱人在他掌心内清晰的肌理纹路从未改变，只不过被人触摸成了习惯，循序渐进的他的归属欲也成了习性，只有高傲的眼神始终如一的静静看着自己。 “……我只会和你结婚，钟国先生。” 青年直来直往的情话也一如既往。他叹了口气拉上口罩，竟然推不动李光洙的身体，不知他正暴露在时隔许久的李光洙的狂躁之下，只一触即发。 和他的直率无法交流，这个禽兽只一路紧逼着让人说白话。金钟国耳朵发烫，不耐烦敲了下李光洙的胸口，听见自己的骨骼撞在他胸膛上时奇妙的回音。 “和你住在这里和结婚有什么不一样？” 一个巴掌拍在李光洙脸上，声音足够响亮，丝丝的痛感让李光洙清醒了些。 再回过神时，金钟国把口罩拉高到快遮住眼睛，刚修理过不久的鬓角暴露出他红透的耳廓。 “稍微有点责任感吧，白痴小子。” 7月15日，李光洙三十六岁的第一天，和第一眼见到的人定下了婚约。 栖身在毒液中的逃亡者，找到了他的归属地，嗜毒为爱。 金钟国依旧不明白自己是否对他的房东产生了同等的爱情，可依旧是把回到同一个家门，当成了平常。 离开那扇门越远，背后的寒意越凉，只有耳廓上的温度仍不消退。 直到身周像是被寒流包围，要把他的身体破碎歼灭，转过头时，那扇门依旧立在走廊尽头。 这天，门是开着的，李光洙面红耳赤的站在门口，捂着嘴远望着他，那是他的保护身。 不知为何，在口罩的遮掩下，金钟国笑了。 他会在这片温床中安息。 

-end-

“祝您生日快乐，coke先生！Made Show将为您实现任何愿望~”  
“别闹了。”  
“生日快乐，小子。”  
“……来我公司，有你的位置。”


End file.
